Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Complexity
by Cronus Prime
Summary: When a Bakugan player named Connor, moves from Australia to Dan's home town, he's already made a name for himself and the Battle Brawlers. Knowing he can be a great member to the team but his partner Leonidas, sparks questions among the Brawlers that only Connor knows. When a dark force threatens earth and Vestroia, Connor's skills will be put to the test along side the Brawlers.
1. Welcome to the neighbourhood!

**Well this sure is a change of pace huh? Now I'd like to point out that my knowledge is a bit rusty on this so do forgive me if there things I screw up or miss.**

 **.**

 **So now...Bakugan.**

 **If there's one thing I'm grateful for is that I was glad that this was in my childhood! I mean I LOVE Bakugan! This was my jam back in the early 2000's!** **For this to be in my childhood was awesome from start to finish! I used to watch this every time I come home from primary school and collect the cards and little toy Bakugan...If I can remember where I Put them that is.**

 ***Sigh* A well they're around here somewhere, I'm sure of it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Complexity!**

* * *

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

 **Complexity**

 **...**

 **What are you gonna do? The Odds are stacked against you! Backed against the wall, gotta give it your all!**

 **This is that final stand! The Power's in your hands!**

 **TWO WORLD COLLIDE! ON THE INSIDE! YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT! BEFORE IT'S GONE! GONE!**

 **THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

* * *

 **The Bakugan Battle Brawlers...**

 **WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBOURHOOD!**

* * *

I finished unpacking in my new room in my new neighbourhood. I moved from Australia to Wardington, because my Mum got a job here and didn't have to travel just to get to work. Oh where are my manners? My name is Connor Sharp and I am a hard core Bakugan player who, and I don't mean to inflate my ego, is pretty good at the game.

Bakugan has six Attributes in which have different strengths and weaknesses.

Pyrus, the fire element.

Aquos, the water element.

Haos, the light element.

Darkus, the dark element.

Ventus, the wind element.

And Subterra, the earth element.

If you're wondering which one I am. I am a Pyrus Brawler, but that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to change it up a bit and use different elements. Why focus on one element when you can master all 6? Anyway I seem to be getting off topic a little bit, as I got out of bed after taking a small power nap, I got myself dressed into a set of black cargo pants, a white tank top and a green jacket on my person. I brought out a box and put it on my desk before opening it up. The box had sorted out all of the Bakugan I collected and it was easier to have them in the one place I can find them, after taking a few cards and Bakugan I closed the box and put it back.

I then noticed a red, and gold Bakugan sitting on my desk before popping out into a toy like form. It had two horns on its head pointing backwards and another one pointing forwards with the addition of having wings sprouting from its back as well as having arms as well. "You weren't planning on leaving me were ya Partner?" The Bakugan said to me which made me smile. "Now why would I ever do that Leonidas?" I chuckled as I picked up Leonidas in my hands before walking down the stairs.

Seeing as Mum had already left to get some last minute things done for work tomorrow she said I can head on out and get to know the neighbourhood as long as I had my mobile phone on me, I then walked out of the house and began strolling through the street with Leonidas on my shoulder.

* * *

As I kept walking we, being Leonidas and myself stumbled upon a park where there were several kids playing Bakugan or talking about Bakugan. "Connor". I turned to Leonidas as he got my attention. "What's up buddy?" I said looking at him. "Over there, by the fountain don't those two look familiar to you?" He asked me as I looked near the fountain and saw two said individuals that stood out like a sore thumb.

Those two were none other than Dan and Runo from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. They seem to be in some spot of bother with two other people by my perspective, I walked up to them and was noticed by one of the other kids. "Is there a problem fellas?" I asked with my hand tucked in my pockets.

"Butt outta this pal this between me and Dan and nobody else!" The older boy said to me in which I had a brow raised. "Is that so?" I said aloud and looked at Dan and Runo. "Have they been bothering you guys?" I asked them politely. "Yea but it's nothing we can't handle, no biggie". Dan replied before turning my attention to the other two boys. "What's your damage anyway?" I asked them.

"Dan won't challenge me to a Bakugan battle because he's scared that he might lose".

"Hey why don't you check your track record Shuji, because I've won every time I've battled you I'll take you on right now if that's how its gonna go!" Dan shot back at the kid who was now known as Shuji and took out his gate card but I stopped him.

"Why don't you let me battle on your behalf Dan? That way you're not wasting time with this guy?" I asked in which he and Runo looked at me in surprise. "Why would you do that? We barely know you?" Runo asked with curiosity more than anything. "Let's just say people like him have more bark than bite anyway". I smirked which definitely pushed Shuji's buttons.

"If it's a battle you want it's a battle you'll get!" He said pulling out a gate card. "If ya need help I'm not against it, besides it'll be a good test of skill". I said casually and everyone got what I was saying. "2 on 1? Heh, it's your funeral kid, ready Akira?" Shuji said to the other boy whose name was Akira as he copied the other boy's actions. "Ready big brother". Oh they're brothers are they?

"Hold on a minute pal are you sure you wanna do this? I mean even I'm not that insane to go 2 on 1, mostly". Dan said to me. "You don't need to prove anything to us". Runo added. I merely just smiled and brought out my card. "Trust me. You can watch if ya want. I do like an audience…oh and by the way the name's Connor Sharp, and please I insist".

I turned my head towards Shuji and was ready to go.

"BAKUGAN…FIELD OPEN!"

We both called the words as Akira's card glowed brown, Shuji's was Purple and Mine Red. Runo and Dan held my shoulders so they would be able to come with me to the battle. When we were transported to the battlefield Dan, Runo and I were on one side of the field and Shuji along with his brother Akira were on the other. Above us were distorted colours whereas the ground was nothing but a white flat plain.

"GATE CARD SET!"

We called as we tossed our cards onto the field and enlarged when they hit the ground glowing with their respective colours. "I'll go first, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shuji called as he tossed his Bakugan onto the field on his card. "Darkus Griffon Stand!" The game piece glowed purple and was replaced with a Darkus Griffon on the battlefield.

"Heh, amateur". I smirked. 'I got the perfect one to deal with this poser, and I already have a backup plan if things do turn south'. I thought to myself before taking a Haos Bakugan from my belt. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I called as I then tossed my Bakugan on the field where Shuji's Griffon was. "Haos Monarus stand!" My piece then glowed yellow before being replaced with my Monarus.

 **Darkus Griffon power level 300 G's, Haos Monarus power level 310 G's Battle begin.**

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shuji and myself called as Griffon came with a swipe of its claws at Monarus but was sidestepped by the Haos Bakugan and was hit with a gust of wind as it took to the air. Monarus was charged at by Griffon but wasn't affected due to the higher power level, and was tossed Griffon off her sending him back to the ground.

"You're toast now. GATE CARD OPEN! DARKUS NORMAL!" Shuji's gate card glowed purple as his Griffon was now engulfed with energy. I checked my Baku pod to see how much power went into that Griffon. Yet Monarus's power level went down at the same time.

 **Darkus Griffon power level increased 390 G's, Haos Monarus power level decreased 220 G's**

"Not so fast mate! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! DARK DRINKER!" I said as I tossed the card at Monarus and she began to glow yellow as well as sapping Griffon's strength at the same time.

X

Dark Drinker: Ability Card

Colour: Blue

Effect: Siphon 100 G power from your opponent's Darkus Bakugan, if you have a Haos or Darkus Bakugan, the effect is doubled.

X

"Dark drinker allows my Bakugan to siphon any Darkus Bakugan's power by 100 G's!" I called out.

"Big deal it's not enough to beat my Griffon due to the power level difference". Shuji said not impressed. "But wait there's more!" I smirked. "WHAT?!" "You see, if the Bakugan is either a Haos or a Darkus Bakugan when Dark drinker is active, they're power is doubled!"

 **Darkus Griffon power level decreased 290 G's, Haos Monarus power level increased 420 G's. Monarus has advantage.**

"Alright Finish the Job Monarus! Take em down!" I called as Monarus spun around and struck Griffon while spinning with her wings sending Griffon back before returning to ball form and landing on the ground in front of Shuji and Akira, but Monarus was returned to my hand and caught her with a satisfied smirk on my face. "That's job satisfaction right there!" I said aloud, I then looked at Monarus and smiled. "You were awesome Monarus, I never had a doubt!" The little Bakugan opened up right in front of me.

"I expected nothing less of you Connor". Monarus said to me in which she would have a smile on her face before joining Leonidas and floating next to me.

"Wait a second". I then turned to Runo and Dan as they got my attention. "How come you have a Pyrus and a Haos Bakugan?" She asked speaking the same question on everyone's mind. "It's simple, why section yourself to one attribute when you can master all 6 of them?" I shrugged.

"I'm next, GATE CARD SET!" Akira then tossed another Gate Card onto the field next to mine which got my attention. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He then tossed his Bakugan which was a Subterra attribute. "Subterra Centapoid stand!" A second later a huge centipede emerged from the ground.

 **Subterra Centapoid power level 270 G's, No other data available.**

'Ok then, if his Centapoid is at 270, he must have an ability or gate card that'll increase his power level in order to win. If I pick a strong Bakugan he might turn the tide, if I can counter it we should be good'. I thought to myself. "Ok then, GATE CARD SET!" I called as I tossed another Gate card next to my own. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I called as I tossed a Darkus Bakugan this time towards my own Gate card. "Darkus Robotallion stand!" I called as my Bakugan then emerged and then standing tall.

 **Darkus Robotallion power level 400 G's.**

"You can't run from me, GATE CARD SET!" Shuji then tossed another Gate Card onto the field. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!...Darkus Fear Ripper Stand!" Shuji called as Fear ripper emerged on his gate card giving his brother the next turn.

 **Darkus Fear Ripper power level 330 G's**

'What are they up to?' I thought to myself. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Akira then tossed his Bakugan onto my Gate card where Robotallion was. "Subterra Stinglash Stand!" A moment later the giant Scorpion like Bakugan emerged.

 **Subterra Stinglash power level 380 G's Robotallion has advantage.**

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! Level down!" Akira called as Robotallion began to feel weak.

 **Darkus Robotallion power level decrease, 100 G's Stinglash has advantage.**

"Destroy him Stinglash!" Akira ordered as sting lash went in for the kill. "Fell for it! GATE CARD OPEN! G-Power Exchange!" I smirked as the Gate card then oped up and Robotallion stopped Stinglash's stinger with one hand and showed that the tables had turned again.

X

G-Power Exchange: Gate Card

Colour: Copper

Effect: Both Bakugan have their G power swapped

X

 **Both Bakugan G power swapped. Stinglash Power level 100 G's, Darkus Robotallion power level 380 G's. Robotallion has advantage.**

"Robotallion, crush him!" I ordered while smirking, Robotallion then swung Stinglash over its body before slamming it into the ground causing both Bakugan to return to ball form. I caught Robotallion and smirked at my victory. "Now that's what I call a smack down!" I said with pride. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I said as I tossed Robotallion again onto Akira's card and was facing his Centapoid.

"Got you now! GATE CARD OPEN! QUADRUPLE BATTLE!" Akira called. "The battle's on hold until there are four Bakugan on the field!" He said as Shuji then tossed his Bakugan on the field. "Darkus Siege stand!" As Siege was now on Akira's side of the card.

 **Darkus Siege power level 330 G's.**

I then smirked at the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. "Ok, ready Monarus?" I asked the Haos Bakugan of the group.

"Ready Connor!" She replied before turning to ball form. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!...Monarus Stand!" I called as I tossed her right next to Robotallion and emerged as she came into contact with the gate card.

 **Centapoid and Siege team power level 600 G's, Monarus and Robotallion team power level 710 G's.**

The Fight then resumed as Monarus took to the skies and set her sights on Centapoid and Robotallion fought Siege. However I saw a look on Shuji's face and knew they had this planned out. "Gotcha now! ABILITY CARD ACIVATE! DARKNESS LASER!" He said as Siege was now puffed up with the ability that Shuji threw out.

 **Darkus Siege power level increase by 200 G's, Siege and Centapoid team now at 800 G's.**

My team was getting over powered due to the massive difference of power but I had a reason for having a Darkus and Haos Bakugan. "What a joke! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! DUSK TILL DAWN!" I called as both Robotallion and Monarus were now glowing with their respected Attributed colours.

X

Dusk till Dawn: Ability Card

Colour: Green

Effect: Increases any Haos and Darkus Bakugan by 100 G power on the battlefield.

X

 **Haos Monarus and Darkus Robotallion power level increase by 100 G's. Robotallion and Monarus team power level 810 G's.**

"Take em down guys!" I called to my Bakugan as they then charged at their opponents and struck them with the final blow sending them both back to ball form and landing on the ground in front of the brothers as I caught my Bakugan in my hands. "Royal flush baby!" I cheered. 'That just leaves the two of them with one Bakugan each. I know Fear Ripper is Shuji's but what does Akira have?' I thought to myself.

"In case you didn't know, Dusk till Dawn buffs any Haos and Darkus Bakugan in the field by 100 G power, having them completely wipe the floor with your Siege and Centapoid!" I smirked at my handy work while doing so.

"You won't be so proud of yourself when we're finished with you!" Shuji yelled. "I'll take care of this big brother, GATE CARD SET!" Akira then set his Gate card next to my first card. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He then tossed his remaining Bakugan onto the field on his gate card. "Subterra Mantris Stand!" Akira's Mantris was now on the field.

 **Subterra Mantris power level 290 G's, no other data available.**

"Ok then, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I called as I tossed my Darkus Bakugan onto Shuji's card. "Robotallion Stand!" I was ready to battle but Shuji activated his gate card. "GATE CARD OPEN! SCAPGOAT!" He called as the battle was then stopped and both out Bakugan were returned to us unharmed.

"Huh?" I asked myself as to why he'd do that.

"What's the matter? Shuji? Too chicken to fight him one on one?" Dan called which got our attention with me raising an eyebrow. "You're not the one that's battling Dan! So why don't you just shut up!" Shuji shot back at him. "Less chatting more Brawling boys! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I called as I tossed Monarus this time onto Akira's Gate card. Akira smirked at this. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! TWIN MACHETE!" He called.

 **Subterra Mantris power level increase to 390 G's.**

'Argh, dammit!' I thought to myself as I knew where this was going.

His Mantris had its arms glowing orange and struck Monarus in a scissor strike sending her back to me in ball form and Akira caught his Bakugan. I picked Monarus up and held her in both hands. "Sorry Monarus, I got a little too greedy there". I apologised to my Bakugan. "It's ok, I think I need to take 5 anyway…ouch". She assured me before putting her in my pocket. I then looked back at the brothers and frowned.

"It's time to wrap this up!" I then looked at Leonidas. "Ready Leo?" I smirked. "Toss me in partner!" He said with visible fire and determination in his voice as he then changed to ball form. "Ok this is the grand finale! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I said to them as I tossed my Pyrus Bakugan onto Akira's Card. "Rise, LEONIDAS!" I called as from the red light, Leonidas stood at his full height and let pout a mighty roar shocking everyone currently present.

 **Pyrus Leonidas Power level 510 G's.**

* * *

(3rd Pov)

"I've never seen that kind of Bakugan before!" Dan said with visible shock in his voice "I mean look at him! He's HUGE!" "I don't think anyone has Dan". Runo added. Then Dan's partner Drago appeared on his shoulder along with Runo's partner Tigrerra. "Drago and I never ever even seen that kind of Bakugan either, this is completely new to us". Tigrerra said aloud. "Not to mention his base power level is strong as well!" Drago stated.

"510 G-power?! How is he that strong just by himself?!" Runo asked with visible shock when she checked Leonidas's power level.

"Just where did he get his hands on that kind of Bakugan anyway?!" Dan asked one of the questions that they all wanted to know. As well as the other that's all on their minds.

Who is this guy?

* * *

(Normal Pov)

"You're finished! BAKUGAN BRAWL!... BAKUGAN STAND!" Akira then tossed his Mantris out and was on the same card as Leo. "GATE CARD OPEN! TRIPLE BATTLE!" He called as Shuji's Fear Ripper then Joined the battle making this a 2 on 1.

 **Mantris and Fear Ripper team Power level 620 G's.**

"You're done kid! It's over!" Shuji yelled as his brother cheered in agreement. I merely laughed at this attempt to try and take me down. Which made them very, confused and angry. "You're right about one thing Shuji. It is over…but not for me!" I smirked. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE!" I called as I activated Leonidas's signature ability.

" **ALPHA BLASTER!"** Leonidas Roared.

X

Alpha Blaster: Ability Card

Colour: Green

Effect: (Leonidas only) Increases your Bakugan's Power level by 200 G's

X

 **Pyrus Leonidas power level increase 820 G's.**

Leonidas leapt into the air with air with a very loud roar and then fired a charged blast of energy from his maw at both his opponents. "Here comes the-," I dragged on before…

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

The blast hit the ground creating an explosion sending both Fear Ripper and Mantris back to the brothers and landing on the ground, whereas Leonidas was sent back to me and I caught him in my hand. "Check and Mate, now king me". I smirked with my arms out as the battlefield then closed returning all 5 of us back to the park where we began our battle.

"I can't believe it! First I lose to Dan now this kid?! I can't even take you on with my brother?!" Shuji said with disbelief. "Just wait, I'll get you next time. Mark my words!" Shuji said as he and his brother ran off.

"Sheesh, I kinda figured that his ego was fragile but this fragile? Christ". I said with my brows raised and my arms crossed. Leonidas appeared on my shoulder with Monarus on my other. "Like you said Connor, they're all bark and no bite". Leo stated. "I think their bark was non-existent to begin with now that I think about it". Monarus said as a matter of fact. "Eh, either way, we still won". I said as I then turned to Dan and Runo who were shocked at the fact that I won a 2V1 Battle.

"If you have your jaws any bigger you might swallow a fly". I said with a smile as I put my hands in my pockets. Then closed their mouths and Dan walked up.

"Dude! I've never seen anyone take 2 players on and win like that! That was Awesome!" Dan said patting me on the back. "I agree, that battle was definatly something to behold!" I then looked at Dan's shoulder and saw he had a Dragonoid, a speaking one at that. "Coming from you Drago and Dan, that means a lot". I smiled. "You must be lucky that you have two Bakugan that talk like Drago, a Monarus of all things as well". Dan added. "Yea well she was one of the first Bakugan I got along with Leonidas, dunno where I'd be without em". I replied.

"Speaking of Leonidas, where did he come from if you don't mind me asking?" Runo asked as she walked up to me next to Dan. "The thing is that neither Drago nor Tigrerra know about him".

"Well that's kinda personal to the three of us, and it's something that you need to earn with trust. I got nothing against you guys or anything it's just that trust needs to be earnt if you want to know about it". I stated. "Ok I guess I see your point, and I won't press on it". Dan said with understanding, but Runo was still suspicious but said nothing due to the look on her face. I checked the time and saw what the time was. "Well it was nice to meet you guys in person but I gotta bounce, my Mum need help unpacking a few things". I said as I began to walk off.

"Wait, does that mean your new here?" Dan asked making me stop at in the middle of the stairs. "Yea, I moved all the way from Australia to Wardington cause my Mum got a job here. I'll catch ya later Brawlers!" I said as I began to race back home.

* * *

(Dan's House)

"I'm telling you guys Runo and I saw everything! With our own two eyes, as well as Tigrerra and Drago! This guy completely clobbered Shuji and Akira this afternoon!" Dan said to his friend via the net. When they encountered Connor and saw him battle they were impressed at the fact that he beat Shuji and his brother at the same time while only losing one Bakugan in the entire match!

"If he was able to beat two players at once he must be very skilled to do such a feat". Marucho said adjusting his glasses. "And didn't you just say he moved all the way from Australia and into your home town as well Dan?" Julie asked adding to the conversation. "Yea he said his mom got a job here". Dan answered.

"Not to mention his play style is something I've never really seen. He had a Pyrus, Haos and a Darkus Bakugan when he battled Shuji and his brother". Runo stated as Tigrerra added something else to the topic. "His Pyrus Bakugan was named Leonidas, and his form was something we've never seen before".

"And the fact remains that Leonidas's base power level was strong by itself". Drago said adding more to Tigrerra's point. "How big was the power level?" Julie asked. "510 G-power when I checked". Runo answered.

"510 G-power? As a base power level? How is he that strong?" Marucho asked as everyone's eyes went wide. "Better question is how did Connor get a hold of such a strong Bakugan?" Dan asked. "Well not only that but he seems to be hiding something when we asked where Leonidas came from". Runo said with her arms crossed.

Dan was about to reply but he realised that Alice had been pretty quiet during the whole conversation, and she was in thought. 'Something on your mind Alice?" He asked her. "Hmm? Oh it's just that, I've heard that name before". Alice replied. "What Connor?" And in response she nodded. But then she snapped her fingers a moment later.

"Now I remember! He actually visited the Bakugan store a week ago and bought a couple of cards as when he came by". Alice said as the memory came back to her. "Did he have black cargo pants, a white tank top and a green jacket by any chance?" Runo asked and Alice nodded confirming that this was the same Connor that Dan and Runo encountered at the park this afternoon.

"Ok so we know that this is the same guy. I think if he's this strong maybe he can be a good addition to the team. I mean he ain't as good as me but". Dan said dragging his sentence on which made Runo roll her eyes. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Dan, he beat Shuji and Akira only losing his Monarus. Who knows what could happen if he were to battle you". Runo stated. "Sheesh thanks the encouragement Runo". Dan replied sweat dropping.

"Well check his profile and see what's on it". Julie suggested as Dan did exactly that. "Ok let's see, it says he uses all six attributes in the game and he's mainly Pyrus Brawler like me. Other than that nothing that we don't already know. We just might need to ask him next time he's around". Dan explained, but as he was about to close Connor's profile, he saw something that caught his eye.

He was still online.

"Maybe we don't need to wait at all". He said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

I was going over several decks of various cards and Bakugan making sure that they weren't messed up and were sorted out the way I wanted them to be. Leonidas and Monarus were on the table in front of the computer near me. "Guys give me your thoughts for a second. Should I pick Tricky Gate or Scapegoat? I'm a little stumped at the moment". I said holding one card in each hand and comparing them.

"Scapegoat seems like a good option". Monarus suggested.

"Then again, Tricky Gate will have you instantly win a battle in you play it right". Leonidas added. "Whatever you think would be best suited for the deck you're going for". He said. "Well I was planning on going with deception for this one, thinking that the opponent has you but in reality you have them right where you want em". I explained.

"Oh I see, definitely Tricky Gate then". Monarus stated, which made the final decision. I saw my computer pop up with a message. I put the cards away and clicked on the message. "Huh? It's a chatroom invitation". I said as I clicked it and saw who it was from. "From Dan Kuso". With a bit of surprise in my voice.

"You mean the same Dan from the park this afternoon?" Leonidas asked turning to me. "The very same Leo". I said before wondering what I should do. "Are you going to accept it?" Monarus asked. "I mean these guys are the Brawlers, they're well known over the net, for Dan to invite an Aussie like me to the chat room is a little bit of an overwhelming surprise". I explained. "Well they must've saw something in that battle they witnessed you take part in. You did beat two people at once today". Leo said as a matter of fact.

"Yea…yea you're probably right". I replied as I accepted the invitation and waited for the screen to load. A moment later Dan and Runo appeared on the screen as well as Julie Marucho and Alice. "Missing me already Dan? I mean we only just met a few hours ago but". I joked as I pulled my chair in more towards the desk before leaning back in it.

"Well, after witnessing what happened today I wanted to talk to ya more. After all you did had to leave to get back home". Dan replied. "Well I'll admit it wasn't my first 2 on 1 battle, I'm certain it won't be my last". I said rotating my chair left to right while I was leaning back in it.

"Adding on to the 2 on 1 battle topic, Connor what ranking are you?" Marucho asked which made me look at them strangely. "You guys haven't checked?" I asked them and they replied no. "Well how about you do that since I'm now the topic of the day". I mused. Dan did that and started scrolling up. "Ok let's see, uh…WHAT!? NUMBER 7!? HOW DID YOU GET ALL THE WAY THERE?!" Dan cried out as all the Brawlers were shocked to hear it. "You'd be surprised how many of us battle in Australia mate". I chuckled.

"They called me the lucky 7 back home and it kinda stuck after the first fortnight". I smiled. "So, Connor what's it like in Australia?" Julie asked. "Well in all honesty, it's quite a nice place and the folks are always friendly there, we Aussies believe in a fair go and giving each other a hand for our mates". I replied.

"It would be nice vacation spot when you put it that way". Alice said with a smile. "If you do plan on visiting, I recommend the Gold coast, it's got the best hotels and beachside views you could ask for. My family went there once for a holiday one time". I replied. "There's something I don't get with the way you speak". Dan said which made me look at him. "What's wrong with the way I speak?" I asked.

"It's like you speak in a different form of English or something". He explained. "DAN DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S RUDE!" Runo yelled at him making Dan nearly fall over in his chair. "Easy Runo, its fine I get what he's saying". I stated as all of them looked at me to explain.

"Well for example, here's something we say back home: I'm headin' over to the shops this avo". I said as silence then followed. "What I said as I'm heading over to the shops this afternoon". I explained as everyone when 'oh' in understanding. "The way we speak English is all slang. It's a lot easier to say for us…and harder for you guys to understand now that I mention it". I said. I then checked the time on my computer before looking back up at the Brawlers.

"I need to go guys, it's been a true honour meeting you and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow". I said. "Hey no problem, if you want to battle anyone. Just hook me up and we'll show you our stuff". Dan said with a smirk. "You got balls to challenge the guy whose ranked number 7 Dan. I'll hold ya up to it mate". I smirked back. "Alright see ya guys". I said as they all said goodbye in return and I logged off. I then walked over to my bed and set Leo and Monarus down on the nightstand before pulling the covers over myself.

"G'night guys". I said to my Bakugan while yawning.

"Night partner/Night". They replied before we all dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 _Hey Guys, Connor here, and coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers Dan wanted me to meet up at the park and introduce us to his friends in the neighbourhood at Marucho's house. But then when things seem to be going well, Dan and Marucho are challenged by two pop star by the names of Jenny and Jewels who are working for Masquerade by having the Doom card in their possession. However I've got business that an old enemy form home has followed me into Wardington! Someone that I thought I left behind. Will Leonidas and I pull this off? You'll have to tune in to find out, on Bakugan Battle Brawlers Complexity!_

 _BAKUGAN BRAWL!_

 _See ya there mates!_

* * *

 **OH THE NOSTALGIA!**

 **Never in my life would I ever thought I'd make a Bakugan story. But hey I guess I'd proven myself wrong huh? Now as in regards to Season 2 AKA New Vestroia, I don't want to get everyone's hopes up, since when that was released on TV my school time and the show's time weren't the best I'll be honest. I've seen bits and pieces of it so like I said I don't want to get everyone's hopes up.**

 **As in regards t the pairing for this story...can you really blame me for being attracted to Alice back then?**

 **Now I hope you enjoyed this story and possibly remembering your awesome childhood with this awesome show. So until then I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	2. Surprises

**Hey there Brawlers! and welcome back to Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Complexity! Now I know this is out of my usual upload schedule but I feel like i need to at least have two chapters on this story before I leave it for a while. Now before we begin I want to let you know that I had changed the preview of this chapter in the previous one to match up to this. If you wanna have a look at it by all means.**

 **Now with that outta the way.**

 **BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

* * *

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

 **Complexity**

 **...**

 **What are you gonna do? The Odds are stacked against you! Backed against the wall, gotta give it your all!**

 **This is that final stand! The Power's in your hands!**

 **TWO WORLD COLLIDE! ON THE INSIDE! YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT! BEFORE IT'S GONE! GONE!**

 **THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

* * *

 **The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...**

 **SURPRISES**

* * *

Meeting the Brawlers for the first time is like a one in a million chance to even happen. Earlier in the day I got a message from Dan saying he wants me to come over to Marucho's house in person along with Runo along with him, but first I have to meet them at the park. I grabbed my clothes and opened my Bakugan box and picked the cards I was satisfied with. I then picked out two other Bakugan that would fit this deck combination.

I put my stash away and walked down the stairs and I saw Mum doing aerobics in the lounge room. "Mum I'm going to a meet some friends at the park, I'll be back this afternoon". I said to her. "Ok, then be sure to be back before dinner". She replied. "You know me, love ya Mum!" I smiled to her. "Love you more!" I heard her as I walked out the door and down to where the park would be.

"Connor, there's something I need to ask you". Leonidas said as he appeared on my shoulder with Monarus on the other I looked at my partner gesturing him to go on. "At what time are you going to tell them about me, the certain something that the three of us kept to ourselves?" He asked with curiosity. I sighed and nodded in understanding. "In time Leo, I just don't want to have them shunning me…and you, at the fact of the secret we share". I explained. Monarus decided to chime into the conversation. "If the Brawlers are anything you say they are they'll understand Connor". She said to me in which I nodded while exhaling. "You're right Monarus, I just need to know when the time is right, and when it comes I'll need to be ready to drop a huge bombshell onto em". I stated with a little sarcasm as well.

When I did arrive at the park I sat on the fountain's ring and looked around for Dan or Runo. I heard footsteps approaching and saw the two Brawlers themselves, I smiled as I stood up. "Runo, Dan right here guys!" I said waving them over and walked up to them and as they saw me. "You guys good to go? Because I'm ready when you are". I stated.

"By the sounds of it you eager to meet the rest of the Brawlers in town". Dan smiled. "I mean if you were a guy like me why wouldn't ya be?" I smiled back with a shrug. "Anyway, let's get goin' we're burning daylight".

"Alright Marucho said his house is at this address, I sent it to your Bakupod for future reference just in case". Runo said stepping in. "Appreciated Runo, and its good thing too, I'm not that good with directions if I'm being completely honest". I replied with rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh don't mention it. Alice is already there waiting for us so let's get going!" She stated with a smile on her face. "Well let's not keep em waiting then shall we?" I replied as the three of us walked in the direction of Marucho's house.

* * *

When we arrived at Marucho's house I kinda expected to be like ours but…

.

.

.

.

Ok I'll be flat, it's a bloody skyscraper! I mean how the hell does Marucho have so much money?!

"How is this Marucho's house?" I asked as the three of us looked up. "Seriously how? I'm genuinely serious right now". I said looking at the Brawlers to both my sides.

"When Marucho said he was full of it. I didn't think he meant cash". Runo stated.

"Apparently he wasn't screwing around or kidding about that sentence huh Runo?" I asked the blue hair of the group. "You're right on that Connor". She replied. "It must be awesome having so much money, with parties and the cars and the computers and the clothes and the clothes". She listed off.

"You said clothes twice Runo". I said with a brow raised but she ignored that remark.

"Yea, add that and the long lines". Dan Dead-panned. "Who has a house warming party with a guest list with possers in suits just waiting for hours just to get in?...and why is my Mom here?" He asked going off topic as he found his mother in line outside.

"Hey you three!"

We looked at the source of the voice and saw none other than Marucho and Alice themselves.

"Hey Marucho"

"What's Popping?"

"Hey man Sup?"

We all greeted in our own way as Marucho and Alice walked up to us. I then realised something. "Say Alice don't you have the Bakugan shop to run?" I asked her. "Actually the store has been really quiet since Marucho moved in, its fine the store will be closed for just today. Besides I really wanted to meet you in person Connor". She replied with a sweet smile.

"O-oh, u-uh w-well when you put it that way, it makes sense". I stuttered scratching the back of my neck feeling a little warmer than normal. 'Oh god I'm a mess!' I mentally panicked while still managing to keep myself together on the outside.

"Marucho, so these are you're cyber friends!" We heard another voice enter the conversation and looked for the source and saw a well-dressed couple walked towards us. "I'm relived-I mean-I am very pleased to meet you". "We're his parent's"

Wow for Marucho's Mum and Dad they're pretty formal…but I guess with all this dough it's expected but hey, I'm not one to judge.

"Oh, err, we're very pleased to meet you". Dan said stuttering with his words. "Welcome to the hood I'm Dan".

"I'm Runo"

"My name is Alice

"Connor, it's a pleasure". I greeted, though Marucho's parent's looked my way.

"I never knew you were from outside of the states, you wouldn't happen to be from Australia would you?" Marucho's mother asked me. "Oh us yes it is. I moved in a couple of days ago, my Mum got a job here and things have been quite alright here". I replied politely.

"Dad? Can I give them a tour of the mansion? I'll do a preliminary security check". Marucho asked his parents.

"I don't see why not. Sure knock yourselves out!" His father replied with a smile.

"Great". Marucho said as he gestured the four of us to follow him.

"Was I the only one who heard security check?" I whispered to Alice who then shook her head before replying. "You're not the only one who heard it". "Oh good I thought I was going crazy". I stated.

* * *

As we kept walking to Marucho's room…or what would be a room in his case, we then walked past a giant fish tank with all different kinds of species of aquatic animals. To add to that tank was A BLOODY WHALE OF ALL THINGS!

"Yea my Mom likes to collect different types of figurines and endangered species". Marucho explained. "If someone to tell your Mum to put her money where her mouth is Marucho…she's gonna have no trouble doing it. Christ, of all things she could have in an indoor fish tank she has a whale of all things!?" I stated with the shock apparent in my voice.

If that wasn't enough to shock ya they even have an indoor petting zoo and an Art gallery. I'm pretty sure I saw the famous Thinker statue in there as well.

We finally reached Marucho's room and it had enough space to fit several busses inside, I mean who needs that much space?

Well, Marucho I guess.

"Wow your TV looks like a jumbo Tron from here!" Runo said looking at the huge TV that will be awesome to play video games on. "That's because it is. Here watch this". Marucho added typing a few commands on the console at his desk. A moment later Julie appeared on the screen for all to see.

"Hey guys that's a pretty cool trick you're doing fitting all on the one screen like that and not the multi screens. Technology is soooo amazing!" Julie said. "You're not wrong there Julie, but it's when the tech craps out on ya that's when you start to hate it. It's a love/hate relationship with tech and our daily lives". I chuckled with my arms crossed.

"Oh Connor you're here as well! Good to see you!" She said looking in my direction as I gave her a two finger salute along with a smile.

"Uh maybe because we're all over at Marucho's house?" Dan added into the current conversation.

"And How come?!" She then glares at Runo on this one. "Or did someone forget to invite me?! Wasn't picking up the phone and calling me your job Runo?!"

"Oh gee I completely forgot about that". Runo replied with embarrassment with her forgetfulness. I'm glad I didn't say that out loud.

"Yea, she's definitely having trouble connecting the dots these days". Dan said with his arms crossed as Alice and I had our eyes go wide and take a step back for what's to come. Then Runo gave Dan a big ol slap on the face.

"OW! What was that for? Calling you a scatter brain?" Dan said to her. "No, I don't remember". She replied with her back to Dad and her arms crossed. "Dan you don't judge a woman's mentality mate, it never works out well in the results". I added which made Runo smirk in victory. "Thank you Connor, at least someone's considerate". She said glaring at Dan. "Sheesh you guys bicker like an old married couple". I stated with my arms crossed and a brow raised.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Dan and Runo shouted at the same time but it didn't faze me. They then looked at each other and pouted at the same time with their backs turned to each other.

"And childish at the same time". I said with a prideful smile on my face.

* * *

After we talked with Julie over the net the four of five of us had gotten some lunch curtesy of Kato, Marucho's butler. Then something came on the TV that Dan told Marucho to turn the volume up.

On screen were two pop star looking girls which made me wonder. "So…who's Jenny and Jewels?" I asked which made Marucho and Dan glare at me as if I insulted them. "How could you not know who they are? They're like the best Pop stars out there!" Dan cried at me with his finger pointing at me. "Dude, I came from another country! Of course I'm not gonna know everything here within the time frame of a few days!" I shot back stating my point in which the boys sweat dropped at the fact that I was right.

A second later Dan and Marucho were daydreaming about Jenny and Jewels which made me sigh. "Is this how girls view my gender?" I asked Runo and Alice. "Well if you're Dan then yea I guess". Runo shrugged and sighed.

"Well some boys do act like that but not all of them". Alice added in which I nodded in understanding. Both guys screamed and glared daggers at each other.

"Are you completely wacko?! The group is complete trash without Jenny!" Dan yelled at Marucho. "You're crazy, she doesn't even do her own singing she lip syncs to a soundtrack that comes along!" Marucho fired back as the guys were at each other's throats. But I then focused my attention towards the screen and saw that they were being interviewed.

"Connor". I looked over at Leonidas and he gestured me to talk with him privately. "I'll be back in a second guys". I said as everyone acknowledged it. As we were out of the room I had Leonidas in my hands and looked at him. "What's the matter buddy?" I asked. "I felt something familiar roaming around Wardington, I think it's them". He answered as my eyes went wide. "You don't mean…" I said dragging my sentence along as Leo simply nodded. I ran my hand through my brown hair and sighed in frustration. "Damn it, I knew he wouldn't give up so easily, it was clear that he'd follow us here from home". I said making sure that my voice was down so that no one was spying on us. "Look we'll head out soon this needs to be dealt with". I said to Leo and he nodded in understanding.

I then heard something being dragged across the carpet and looked at the source. "Isn't that an Aquas Preyas?" I asked aloud. "Well why yes I-," The Bakugan stopped and looked in my direction. "Uh…you don't see me. I'm just and illusion~". Preyas said with his voice going all wavy and mysterious…and really not doing much in the current situation. "Yea~ you're not fooling anyone mate". I smiled as I Picked up the little Bakugan in my hands and walking back into the room where everyone else was.

"Guys check it, I found an Aquas Preyas outside the door on my way back". I said getting everyone's attention.

* * *

As the new Bakugan Preyas introduced himself to the gang I was in deep thought as I leaned on the wall with my head down. 'Why are they here? I mean is he seriously that determined to bring me and Leonidas down so much? He travelled all the way from Australia all the way to Wardington just to find us? None of this good any shape or-,' "Connor?" A voice broke my train of thought and saw Alice next to me. "Is everything alright?" She asked as her face showed worry on it. "Kinda, I'm just not myself today I guess, a lot's going through my mind at the moment". I replied.

"Well…if you're sure, if you need to talk about it I'm here for you". She said with a small smile which made my heart race a little. "Sure, thanks Alice". I gave her the same smile she gave me in return. I looked around and saw that everyone was gone. "Where did everyone go?" I asked. "You that deep in thought that you didn't notice Jenny and Jewels walk in and challenge Dan and Marucho to a battle". Alice replied. "Where are they now?" I asked her standing up straight. "Up on the roof if we hurry we can still catch them!" Alice said as we raced to the rooftop to where the others were.

When we reached the top we saw Marucho had just arrived before us and gave Dan and himself what looked like a Bakugan Launcher. "Hey guys sorry we're late". I called getting their attention. "Dude where have ya been?" Dan asked me. "Nowhere special in this head of mine". I answered as I walked up to both Dan and Marucho.

"Care for a game of cards?" Jenny asked as she held the doom card in her fingers which made us gasp in shock. "The Doom card!" Dan stated. "I figured as much, working for Masquerade to do his dirty work? That's just sad". I sneered. 'But lucky for us we have a secret weapon so to say'. I thought to myself not letting my prideful side show. "Guys I'm gonna let you handle this one. Preyas has the ability to switch attribute at will, use that for your advantage". I said to them with a smirk which they looked at me in shock but this gave their confidence a boost. "Knock em dead fellas". I said stepping back.

"FIELD OPEN!" The four of them called as time began to slow down but managed to go to a standstill. But the thing is that I was moving freely. I sighed and walked down to the exit of the roof, then walked down to the ground level and into the streets. "We're going to have to wait a few minutes Leo, Monarus. We have some unfinished business we need to deal with when everything starts moving again". I said to my Bakugan as they appeared on my shoulders.

"Shouldn't we tell the others? I mean-," Leonidas said but I cut him off. "No, this is something I gotta do myself. No one can compete with him other than me and you Leo. I don't want to risk my friends getting hurt over this". I replied, the Bakugan thought for a moment before responding. "We understand Connor, we'll follow your lead". Monarus said as Leo nodded in reply.

Now we wait.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

When the battle had ended Jenny and Jewels were defeated before running off back to their show they had to perform at. Dan and the others didn't notice that Connor had vanished out of thin air. However this didn't go unnoticed by Alice, she looked around and saw that the Australian boy was nowhere to be seen. "Guys, where's Connor?" Alice asked as this got their attention and looked to see she was right.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Dan asked aloud which didn't really help the current situation. "Tell us something we don't know Dan!" Runo snapped which got them into an argument that Alice didn't have time for, she raced down to the exit and had made her way to the ground level of Marucho's house. She looked around for Connor but she couldn't see him with the crowd of people and decided to head into town to find him. She looked around as she ran and ran looking for him but she couldn't see him, she looked up ahead and saw what looked like the back of his head, she picked up the pace and ran after him and saw he went into an alley. Alice then turned into the alley then slowed down to a walk and she saw no sign of Connor. The further she walked into the alley the less she could hear those in the street.

"Connor? Connor are you here?" She called down the alley.

No response.

"Connor?" She called again but this time she got one. Just not the one she was looking for. I figure appeared behind her and she yelped back in surprise as she turned around and fell on the ground. The figure was a man who wore mostly black and had the left half of his face covered in a mask and his hair was grey with the front of his fringe in red. To say he was an imposing figure would be a little bit of an understatement for Alice.

"My, my. Looks like someone's a little lost". He said in a mocking tone as he took a step towards her while Alice shuffled back in response.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

I kept walking through the streets as I kept on the lookout for him, not letting my guard down for a second. Until I got a call on my Bakupod. "Hello?" I asked. "Connor where are you? You just disappeared after the battle and we've been looking all over for you". Dan said as he was the one who called me. "Sorry Dan I had some business of my own to take care of. You have to understand, it's something that I needed to take care of myself". I replied.

"Ok I guess I'll let it slide, but when are you coming back?" He asked. "I dunno mate, whenever I can if I'm not back by 3 just don't worry about me because I'd be heading home that time". I answered. "Ok then, be sure to do so whenever you can". Dan said before hanging up. But after he did I got a message.

" _If you're looking for me come by the backstreets in 30 minutes. Otherwise I'd hate to see what happens to the cute redhead I have here. I think she knows you quite well"._ Said to voice of the man I was looking for. 'Wait, redhead?…oh no'. "Alice!" I said in realisation and bolted towards the backstreets in a rush.

'He's got Alice, I need to get over there and quick or she's finished! I'm not gonna let that happen!' I thought to myself with rage boosting my adrenaline as I ran and didn't stop for nothing as I sped past several people and made sure that I can get there in time.

* * *

(Backstreets)

Alice was at her captor's mercy as she had nowhere to go as the only way out was through him. Alice looked up to him and saw that he was walking around her making sure that she wouldn't have anywhere to go, if she ran it would be pointless, he'd catch her without trouble.

"Now if there's one thing I know about your friend is very predictable. Now you're gonna tell me everything I need to know. Where is he?" He asked her. "Why would I tell you, you creep?" She replied as her captor merely chuckled in response before answering her question. "Oh you'll tell me, even if I have to beat the answer out of you". He then slammed his foot into Alice's stomach and made her hold it. He then began to apply pressure on her ankle as she then started to scream in pain. If he could see her face right now, her eyes would be tearing up.

"Now let's try this again. Where is he?" he said in a more menacing tone. "I told you before I was looking for him just like you, I don't know!" Alice said. She looked up to see him rear his hand back ready to slap her. She braced for it but it never came. She looked up and saw her captor was knocked back a few feet. She then turned her attention to see her savoir. And her eyes went wide.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to hit a lady?"

It was Connor!

"Heh, well, well, you finally made it. How have you been Connor?" Alice's captor said sarcastically.

"You should've stayed gone Marduk". He sneered.

* * *

 _Alice here, and coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers, I was out on the streets looking for Connor until I cornered by someone named Marduk, he tortured me for information but in a heartbeat, Connor rushes into save me! Who is this Marduk and why was he looking for Connor? More importantly how do Marduk and Connor know each other? And by the look on Connor's face he is not pleased to see him here. How will this go down? You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Complexity!_

 _See you then!_

* * *

 **That's right ladies and gentlemen! Marduk has entered the fray! And When there's Marduk, Vladator ain't far behind. Now I understand that this is similar to the Pyrus Chronicles, but when I read through the chapter of that story and how I had every intention on adding Leonidas, I couldn't see a reason why I wouldn't add Vladator and Marduk. I merely made my own version of that scene, I by no means say it's mine, becuase it isn't.**

 **I apologise if this feels rushed but I will make up for it in the next chapter.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	3. Connor VS Marduk

**Hey there Brawlers! And welcome back to Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Complexity!**

 **Now I wanted to finish this and have it posted yesterday but I was celebrating my birthday, which is the 26th of December. Right now I'm now an adult, now being 20 years old! I wanted to post this earlier in the day but the website ha a big, let's just say problem that wouldn't let me upload anything, but it's fixed now.**

 **But that's not what you came here for. Well I won;t waste ya time with the AN, so enjoy the new chapter! Oh and before you do, there's going to be some course language in here from now on. I can only hold my cursing for so long when it comes to this. Plus I wanted my story to have a bit of maturity.**

 **Enough outta me, enjoy!**

 **BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

* * *

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

 **Complexity**

 **What are you gonna do? The Odds are stacked against you! Backed against the wall, gotta give it your all!**

 **This is that final stand! The Power's in your hands!**

 **TWO WORLD COLLIDE! ON THE INSIDE! YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT! BEFORE IT'S GONE! GONE!**

 **THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

* * *

 **The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...**

 **Connor VS Marduk**

* * *

Connor had just made it in time before Alice could be further harmed by someone named Marduk, an old enemy from Australia who was determined to bring Connor down ever since they met. Marduk then stood back up and looked at Connor still not even phased when Connor decked him in the gut and tossed him away from Alice.

"You never learn do you Marduk? Beating an innocent girl like her for information? Is that how far low you've really gone?" Connor said to his arch enemy as he stepped in front of Alice protecting her from him. "Always the noble one huh Connor?" Marduk sighed as he walked back and forth with little care at the moment. "You can say that, I checked my list of threats Marduk and you're not on it. So how about you get lost before it gets nasty for you". Connor replied as he reached into his pocket and had its contents ready.

On Marduk's shoulder was a Darkus Bakugan which almost resembled a Robotallion, but it was far more than a simple Bakugan. "The offer still stands Leonidas. Join me, and together we can destroy all Bakugan!" The Darkus Bakugan offered the Pyrus Bakugan on Connor's shoulder. "Vladitor. I'm, in a generous mood today. Do all of us a favour and get out of my sight before I remove you myself". Leonidas snarled at the now known Bakugan named Vladitor.

"Why don't we settle this the fun way?" Connor said taking out a gate card from his pocket. "Don't you agree?" He said smirking a little. Marduk just scoffed with his sarcastic smirk still on his face before replying. "You're challenging me to a battle?"

"What are ya Scared?!" Connor taunted as he had his smirk bigger, Marduk growled as he brought his card out. "Bring it on hot head, just be ready to lose if that's the case".

"BAKUGAN…FIELD OPEN!"

As the two of them called at the same time Connor kneeled down took Alice's hand and brought her into the field with him so she wouldn't be alone. As the field was open he let go and stood to his full height and brought out another card and faced Marduk.

(My pov)

"GATE CARD…SET!"

We then tossed their cards out into the open and then enlarged themselves setting up the arena for the battle. "Allow me to start this shall we? Gate card set!" Marduk said as he tossed another card next to his then took out a Darkus Bakugan. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He called as he then tossed his Bakugan on the field. "Darkus Terrorclaw Stand!" The field then lit up purple as the crustacean Bakugan emerged on his gate card.

 **Darkus Terrorclaw power level 360 G's, no other data available.**

"Alright, let's see…ok I got it". I said to myself as I then pulled out a Bakugan in held it in my hand. "Really wishing I had my Dark down deck, but I can still make this work. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I then tossed my Bakugan onto the field. "Pyrus Siege stand!" I called as the red Knight stood tall on the battlefield facing Terrorclaw.

 **Pyrus Siege power level 380 G's.**

"Gotcha! GATE CARD OPEN! CHARACTER!" Marduk called as the gate card opened and increased Terrorclaw's power. "You think you got me all figured out don't you Connor? But not this time!" Marduk smirked.

 **Terrorclaw per level increased by 150 G's, total power at 510 G's**

"See where that mouth of yours gets you ya tosser! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! INTENSIFY!" I retaliated as Siege's was now engulfed in flames as well as increasing his power at the same time.

X

Intensify: Ability Card.

Colour: Blue.

Effect: Increase the power level of your Bakugan 50 G's over the opponent if your Bakugan is Pyrus, Haos or Darkus.

X

"With intensify active it cranks up the power 50 G's over your Bakugan Marduk, if my Bakugan is Pyrus, Haos or Darkus!" I stated.

 **Detecting power change. Pyrus Siege power level at 560 G's.**

"Siege ATTACK!" I ordered as the Knight like Bakugan spun his weapon several times before striking Terrorclaw in the face and drilling the blade dealing the final blow. Terrorclaw was beaten and Siege returned to me as I caught him. " _Sssssssssooo HOT!_ " I exclaimed with a smirk. "Don't think you won just yet Connor, GATE CARD SET!" Marduk stated as he tossed another gate card were his first one was originally. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He then tossed his Bakugan on his gate card. "Darkus Falconeer Stand!" A second later the winged Bakugan then flew into the air and landed on the card he was thrown at.

 **Darkus Falconeer power level at 330 G's.**

"Alright, GATE CARD SET!" I said as I tossed my card down next to my first one. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I called as I tossed Siege onto where Falconeer was. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Siege and Falconeer were ready to face off. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVEATE! FIRE TORNADO!" I called as I tossed the card at Siege and he was surrounded by fire. But Marduk was smirking again. "I have you now! GATE CARD OPEN! BACKFIRE!"

X

Backfire: Ability Card.

Colour: Blue

Effect: Nullifies any Pyrus or Haos ability cards.

X

Siege's fire was snuffed out and Falconeer went for the opportunity to attack and slammed into Siege ending the battle instantly. Marduk caught Falconeer as it was returned to him but Siege fell to the ground at my feet. I picked him up and sighed. "You did fine Siege, thanks". I muttered as I stowed him away before turning to Marduk. "Still wanna back out?" He taunted. "Now you've pissed me off! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I responded as I tossed my next Bakugan onto the field. "Pyrus Laserman stand!" I called as the robotic Bakugan emerged from the red light.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!...BAKUGAN STAND!" Marduk tossed Falconeer onto the card opposite of Laserman.

"That's not gonna save ya! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! LEAP STING!" I exclaimed as the card in my hands glowed red. Laserman then twisted its upper body in the direction of Falconeer and fired a barrage of lasers from its fingertips as the hands rotated like Gatling guns and the cannons on its shoulders fired heavy blasts making the ground at Falconeer's feet explode. "With Leap Sting active, it will allow me to attack anywhere on the battlefield and at the same time decreasing the G power of the opponent by 50". I smirked as Falconeer was then defeated and landed at Marduk's feet as I caught Laserman in my hand. "Gobble, gobble, gobble mother fucker!" I taunted getting on Marduk's nerves. 'He's only got one Bakugan left, and it doesn't take a brain surgeon to know who it is'. I thought to myself.

* * *

(3rd Pov)

Alice was amazed at how Connor was battling, his actions were truly speaking much louder than words. He plans two steps ahead of himself when his Bakugan are in battle. Even if he suffers a loss he makes up for it with a powerful comeback giving his opponent a good dose of false sense of security. The move he made with the Leap Sting ability card showed that Marduk wanted to use an Ability card against Connor but was denied as his Laserman bombarded Falconeer from a different gate card, keeping Connor with the upper hand of having two Bakugan.

'Now I understand why you're ranked number 7 in the world Connor. You certainly show it rather than telling it'. She thought to herself with a smile on her face.

* * *

(My pov)

"You may have won the battle Connor, but not the war! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Marduk then tossed his last Bakugan onto the field. "VLADITOR STAND!" In a flash of purple, Vladitor emerged at his full height and crossed his arms. **"I will make sure this victory belongs to us!"** Vladitor boasted as Leonidas growled. I then looked at him and nodded. "Let's send them out with a bang shall we Leo?"

"Let me at them Partner!" He responded as he changed to ball form and I got ready. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I then tossed Leonidas onto where Vladitor stood. "Rise, LEONIDAS!" Leo then shot into the air and let out a mighty roar before landing in front of his arch enemy. **"We meet again Vladitor".** Leonidas stated.

" **So it seems, but this time victory will be mine".** Vladitor responded. **"Let's agree to disagree".** Leo snarled back.

 **Darkus Vladitor power at 600 G's, Pyrus Leonidas power level at 510 G's.**

"Your mine now Connor! ABILITY VARD ACTIVATE!" Marduk called. **"DARK SPHERE IMAPCT!"** Vladitor exclaimed as he created a ball of dark energy with his hands and tossed it at Leonidas.

 **Energy increase detected, Vladitor power level 800 G's.**

"GATE CARD OPEN! CHARACTER!" I called as the card then opened giving Leonidas more power.

 **Leonidas power increase to 710 G's.**

"And for the grand finale…ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE!" The card in my hand then glowed red.

 **Leonidas power increased to 910 G's.**

The dark energy ball hit Leonidas but he merely shrugged it off. It was Leonidas's turn to strike. **"Your finished Vladitor! ALPHA BLASTER!"** Leo exclaimed as he flew in the air and fired a beam of destructive energy at Vladitor hitting him directly in the chest and the blast engulfed the Darkus Bakugan in smoke sending both Bakugan back, Vladitor landed at Marduk's feet and I caught Leonidas in my hand. "Game over Marduk!" I called to him as the battlefield the closed sending us back to where we started when we were before. "Like I said Marduk, it was going to get ugly for ya if you didn't leave, so take my advice and beat it". I said as I walked up to him.

Marduk Smirked in response. "You claim to be noble, but keeping secrets from your friends? What's so noble in doing that?"

"Shut up Marduk". I seethed. "You claim to be the good guy but in reality you hold as many dark secrets as me!" "I SAID SHUT UP!" I roared at him. "NO!" He shot back at me before looking at Alice. "You know why I didn't use the Doom card like Masquerade? It's because it doesn't work on Leonidas. Because he's from the Doom Dimension. Much like Vladitor is". Marduk said with a smirk.

Alice's face went to complete shock hearing what Marduk just told her. I then looked back at him with rage that I kept contained. I didn't want to lash out at him. But I did want him to get out of here.

"I'll be sure to get you next time, Connor. And besides, you lost one Bakugan during our brawl. If I remember correctly every time we battled you didn't lose a single one back home. Is that the Great Connor Sharp finally getting soft?" Marduk said taunting me with his hands in the air for dramatic effect, but I merely walked up to him and head butted him making him fall back on the ground.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt". I hear Alice say softly from behind me

"I said…get. Lost…Now". I snarled as I stepped back and Marduk was on his feet again nursing his face. "Next time you won't be so lucky Connor". Marduk warned as he disappeared.

"Yea keep telling yourself that. If helps you sleep at night". I muttered to myself. I then walked over to Alice who tried to stand but stumbled in my direction but I managed to catch her. But she landed on me as I fell back. When we looked at each other I'm pretty sure my face went pink at the same time as she did.

"Connor I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean-," She stuttered before she stood up but due to her ankle being injured she stumbled back again But I got to my feet fast enough to race behind her and catch her gain but without stumbling over. "Easy dalrin'". I chuckled as I caught her with my arms around her waist. "Just take it slow". I stated gently as she turned her head to look at me. "With that ankle you ain't in any condition to walk. I got just the next best thing". I then stood so I was at her side and lifted her up bridal style while she let out a little 'eep' as I did so.

"Connor you don't have to do this, I don't need to be a burden". Alice said to me trying to hide the blush that was on her cheeks. With me doing the same but she didn't know that. "You're right I don't have to. But I want to, it's what friends are for". I replied. "You went out of your way to find me even though we haven't known each other for that long. Let me return the favour by letting me help you". I explained to her as she looked at me as I walked through the backstreets. "I'll take you back to my place so my Mum can help with your injuries, she may not work in a hospital but she's a damn good nurse on her own". I smiled at her and she smiled back as her eyes then felt heavy and closed, she buried her head into my shoulder before falling unconscious.

I smiled as I made my way through the streets and head back home to get the help that Alice needs.

* * *

I walked down the streets then made a turn that led to my house and walked on the footpath that lead to the front door. I managed to open the door all the while Alice was still in my arms and still sleeping in them, I laid her on the lounge and put a pillow under her head before looking around to find Mum in the kitchen. "Mum where's the first-Aid kit? One of my friends has been hurt". I said looking through the various cupboards as to where it could be.

"I'll grab it just stay with your friend until I get it". She told me as I nodded and walked back in the lounge room where Alice is and saw she had just woken up. "Hey, how ya holding up?" I asked kneeling next to her. "I'm ok". She replied before looking at me with a smile. "Thanks to you". But her smile vanished and looked down. "Connor. Is it true what Marduk said? Is Leonidas from the Doom dimension?" She asked me with a sad expression.

I looked away and sighed, putting Monarus and Leonidas on the table in front of the lounge were they were out of ball form. "Yes. Leonidas was born in the Doom Dimension, from all the Bakugan that were sent there. When I found him in a park back home, he wanted to take his anger out on other Bakugan, he was the most ruthless Bakugan on the battlefield when he battled". I answered truthfully.

"When we first battled Vladitor and Marduk Connor found out that I was from the Doom Dimension. He was just as shocked as you were Alice. But when I met Connor he showed me the true values of friendship…and trust. All I wanted was to take my anger and rage out on other Bakugan who didn't deserve it. I've immensely changed thanks to him, and I'm forever grateful for it". Leonidas explained as Alice was in deep though from Leo's perspective.

"Why?"

I then looked at her when she said that. "Why would you hide something like this?" She asked me with her expression never changing. "Why did you think I did it? I didn't want you guys to think that we were with Masquerade, and just shunning Leonidas and me out because of this. I didn't want that coming from you guys". I said looking away in clear shame. I then felt something on my hand and saw Alice had her hand on mine. "I'm not the kind of person to do that. I just wish you didn't have to hide this from us, you have nothing to be ashamed about you two. You could've told us". She explained with a small smile.

"I-I, don't know what to say. Thanks, Alice. I mean, really. Thank you, for being understanding". I said to her smiling as well. "And trusting us". Leonidas added. Alice's smile went brighter and nodded. "We're not ready to tell the others, just yet. I know this is a lot to ask-," "Connor". She said interrupting me. "Your secret is safe with me". She smiled in assurance. "Thank you Alice". I smiled back. "I'll tell them when the time is right, I promise".

I then heard footsteps coming in our direction and saw Mum with the first Aid-kit. "Let's have a look at those wounds shall we?" Mum said to the red haired girl and opened the kit. "I hope I'm not a burden Mr's Sharp" Alice said as he took her boots off. "No, no it's fine and please just call me Lisa, what's your name?" Mum said shrugging off the formalities. "My name is Alice. I'm thankful that your son found me when he did". Alice replied.

"How did this happen anyway?" Mum asked as I then explained to her that Marduk had followed us all the way from Australia all the way to Wardington. "So he's really here isn't he?" Mum asked me as she tended to Alice's wounds. "Yea, and he's been hell-bent on trying to beat me. I'm just glad that he had no interest in taking you back in Australia Mum". I replied.

"Well let's just be thankful that you beat him Connor". She looked at me with a smile before finishing up on tending to Alice's wounds. "Ok just take it easy and you'll be fine ok?" She said to her as Alice took her time trying to stand up. "I'll take it from here Mum". I said as she then nodded in response as I took Alice up the stairs and into my room.

I opened the door for her and sat her on my bed.

"With that ankle you won't be able to walk, and limping home is something I wouldn't recommend". I stated to Alice as I then checked the time showing it was 3:00. "I might wanna check if the others are either still at Marucho's or gone home". I said as Alice nodded. I then sat on my chair and logged onto the computer and found that Marucho was still online, after entering the chatroom I saw that Runo and Dan were still over at his house and Julie was online as well.

"Hey guys, I'd just like to let ya know that Alice is ok…well". I said taking a glance at her before turning back. "Mostly". I finished. "What happened Connor? More importantly, what happened to Alice?" Runo asked me quickly. "Well the thing is an old enemy of mine ambushed her in the backstreets and…he tried physically beating her for information about my whereabouts". I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Who was this old enemy of yours anyway?" Julie asked. "A guy named Marduk, he has been so determined to bring me down all the back home. But I've beaten him every time we've battled". I explained. "Stubborn son-of-a bitch he is". I muttered under my breath.

"When I get my hands on him he'll be sorry he ever messed with us!" Dan said getting fired up after everything that had transpired in the past few hours. "Dan he's ranked number 2! I don't need to tell ya who's above him because even though I'm ranked number 7 I'm not interested in the top title like Masquerade is or whatever but the thing is he shows no mercy and plays dirty every time. The only reason I keep beating him is that I play dirty as well to beat him at his own game". I explained completely shutting down Dan's determination in challenging Marduk.

"Well looks like we'll have another reason to look out for him when we head out". Dan said with his arms crossed. "What are you on about Dan?" I asked him. "We're heading out to see Julie in Bakugan Valley". He responded. "Ok so what's the reason you wanted to head out there?" I asked with a brow raised.

"We can't explain over the web but if you want to come if you can. Knowing that you beat this Marduk guy and saved Alice, you're alright in my book. Besides having a Bakugan like Leonidas will be a great advantage on the team". Dan said with a prideful smirk. "I'll make the arrangements with Mum tonight. When are you heading out?" I asked once more.

"Two days' time, just pack the stuff ya need and you Bakugan. You'll need em". He stated. "Sweet road trip". I chuckled. Then I remembered something. "Runo you wouldn't mind if Alice stays over here tonight? Because with her injuries and the time of day, she won't be able to head back to your house in time". I stated to the blue haired brawler.

"I suppose its ok. I'll have to let my parent's know what's going on but its fine. No funny business though". She stated point at me with a warning. "C'mon what kind of person do ya take me for?" I said with my arms up in surrender. "She's completely safe under my roof, from anyone and Marduk. Alright I'll see you guys later got a lot of stuff to do and help Alice around as well". I said saying goodbye and logging off. I leaned back in my seat and let out a long sigh.

"Are you alright Connor?" Alice asked me. "Yea, just exhausted from Marduk coming into town". I replied. "But let's not worry about that now, let's head downstairs and get some dinner shall we?" I suggested with a smile extending my hand to her. She smiled back and took my hand in hers and we both went out of the room and made our way downstairs.

* * *

 _Hey guys, Connor checking in and coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers, I'm going on a road trip with the brawlers all the way over to Julie's side of the world and were tasked to find the Infinity Core, however much like Runo, Shun is suspicious of me and Leo. We begin our search in Bakugan Valley to find something that could lead us to it. However we're met with two of the top 10 ranks Bakugan players in the world. Billy ranked at number 10, and Comba ranked number 5. To make matters worse they're working for Masquerade and challenge us to a battle with me and Julie taking them on in a tag team. Looks like Julie has some score to settle with Billy from what I can see. Besides I want to knock some sense into these little punks. However with Gorem and Leonidas by our side we won't lose, will we come up victorious? Or will our Bakugan be sent to the Doom Dimension? Tune in next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers Complexity!_

 _BAKUGAN BRAWL!_

 _See ya there mates!_

* * *

 **There we have it ladies and gents! Another chapter complete for your viewing pleasure! Now We're getting into the main plot of the series with the next one being the battle with Billy and Comba in Bakugan Valley.**

 **All and all, be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story and the direction I'm taking it, I'd love to hear the thoughts of any fellow Brawler out there.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out! Happy Holidays!**


	4. Duel in the Desert

**Hey there Brawlers! And welcome back to Bakugan Battle Brawlers Complexity! Now I wanted to get this up yesterday but I had to go to work today and it kinda slowed me down but regardless I managed to get this up and running! Now we are in the cannon of the show meaning it's time to head on the road with the Brawlers and find the Infinity core!**

 **So I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

 **BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

* * *

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

 **Complexity**

 **What are you gonna do? The Odds are stacked against you! Backed against the wall, gotta give it your all!**

 **This is that final stand! The Power's in your hands!**

 **TWO WORLD COLLIDE! ON THE INSIDE! YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT! BEFORE IT'S GONE! GONE!**

 **THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

* * *

 **The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...**

 **Duel in the Desert**

* * *

I was searching through my room for a certain something that was important to me because I felt that I was going to need it.

"C'mon, c'mon it's gotta be here somewhere!" I said to myself as I searched through every nook and cranny that was my room. The day had come where I was going to meet all the Brawlers in person and they said that this was important to them for some reason, secret enough that it couldn't be discussed over the web. I then heard the horn of a car outside the house and saw it was Marucho and Alice waiting for me outside.

I then found what I was looking for and grabbed it as I ran down the stairs where my suitcase was with Leo and Monarus on sitting on it.

"Found it?" Leo asked me and I then held it in my hands and revealed a silver ring before slipping it on my finger and placing my Bakugan on my shoulders then bringing dragging my suitcase behind me. "Sorry for the hold-up guys I had to find something that was important to me before we leave". I explained.

"It's ok Connor, everyone is waiting for us back at my house. Once everyone is there we'll pick up Shun and head over to Julie's". Marucho assured as Kato then loaded my luggage in the boot of the limo and we were off to Marucho's. "I like you're ring Connor". Alice said to me in which I felt my cheeks warm up. "Thanks Alice, it's quite special to me. My Mother gave it to me for my Birthday, I've never let it go I actually had it on me when Marduk showed up". I replied.

"I never noticed it the first time around to be honest". Marucho added adjusting his glasses.

"Speaking of Marduk…I, I just want to thank you for saving me from him. Thank you". Alice said to me with her voice stuttering a little. "Anything for you guys, it's in my DNA after all. Helping others". I smiled to her and she smiled back. 'I dunno why but, I'm always comfortable when she's here, whenever she's around she never fails to have that sweet voice and smile on her face when we talk'. I thought to myself.

The trip wasn't quiet, the three of us talked amongst each other as we made our way to Marucho's house. Kato had taken our luggage and we made our way to a hanger of some sorts and saw Dan and Runo waiting for us. "Marucho, are you sure this ain't a flying RV and not a jet? Cause it looks like a luxury flying RV to me". I said aloud for all to hear.

"Well I can see why you would say that. It is a bit of an extravagant jet". He replied looking over his shoulder as we walked up. "Just making sure we're on the same page mate". I said as a matter of fact as we walked up the ramp and were now aboard. We then sat down in a luxury living room of sorts with a bloody chandelier above us. I was feeling a bit tense due to personal reasons but my Bakugan caught up on it.

"Connor you're fine, ya got nothing to worry about". Leonidas said as I laid him and Monarus on the table where the other Bakugan were. "I mean coming from the two Bakugan who can fly there's nothing wrong it, really. Just gotta relax". Monarus said assuring me just like Leo was trying to do.

"Is something wrong Connor?" Alice asked me as I turned my attention to the other Brawlers. "Yea, is this a bad time that I'm not a real fan of flying?" I asked nervously. "Really? Not much of a flyer?" Dan asked with his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yea, it's not really my thing Dan". I replied. The plane then started to take off and gripped the lounge out of reflex and tensed. But I felt something on my hand and saw Alice holding my hand with a small smile making me relax almost instantly. "It's ok Connor, just relax. Trust me it's the take-off is always not the best. When we're in the air it'll be fine". She assured with her smile still on her face.

I smiled back and nodded before easing up and laying back on the lounge. All the while trying to ignore the massive blush on my face.

This was gonna be a long trip, I know it.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the desert Julie was waiting for her friends to show up. But she was getting impatient.

"YOU'RE LATE!"  
Check that she's getting really impatient.

"You guys are in so much trouble!" She complained. On her shoulder Gorem then turned in one direction. "They're here". He said to her and when she looked at the direction he was looking at she saw a huge jet landing in her area. "It's about time!" She said to herself mostly. When the aircraft landed the back ramp lowered itself revealing her fellow Brawlers, and to her surprise Connor was there as well!

"We're finally here!" Dan said relived. "So we have Daniel". Drago agreed with his partner.

"Hey you guys! It's so great to finally meet you!" Julie said happily getting their attention. "Welcome to the Bakugan Valley! It's where I call home!" The Subterra brawler exclaimed as she ran up the ramp and hugged Dan tightly. "Oh, h-hey, thanks". Dan stuttered in surprise.

"ENOUGH JULIE!"

"Nice to see you too Julie".

Runo and Marucho said one after another.

"I smell a Catfight". Preyas said to Tigrerra who if she had eyes, she'd roll them at his behaviour. Connor and his Bakugan couldn't help but stifle their laugh at this. When the three of then turned back they saw Runo's rage projected by a fiery aura. "She's gonna blow!" Preyas added which just made them struggle even more to shut up and not laugh. 'Jealous'. The three of them thought at the same time. This then got Julie's attention.

"Oh Connor you're here too!" She said with excitement which shut the Australian boy up completely with surprise. Julie then hugged him tightly surprising him and making him feel uncomfortable at the same time. "You're looking a lot cuter in person!" She smiled. "Uh, thanks Julie". Connor said with awkwardness in his voice. He then turned to the Brawlers and to his ultimate surprise. Alice had the very same aura Runo had a second ago! But she was more calm and giving Julie a death glare.

Even though Julie wasn't looking, all the Brawlers reeled back at Alice's reaction. Knowing that they never saw her like this, fearing that she doesn't aim in their direction, even Shun was surprised by this with wide eyes. And barely anything surprises him!

Good thing Dan decided to get things back on track. All the while hoping he wouldn't get in the path of Alice's rage.

"Alright everyone, listen up. Our mission is to find where the Infinity core is". He stated getting everyone's attention, and they agreed with newfound determination. "YOU READY GUYS?!"

"YEA!"

* * *

(My Pov)

As we searched through the valley we entered a cave which just kept leading us down. "Man, the last thing I want is to be stuck down here". Dan said aloud. "Amen to that Dan, last thing we need is a cave in". I shuddered at the thought of it happening. As we kept going down I then noticed Alice hold onto my arm which made me turn possibly as red as Leonidas. "Is something wrong Alice?" I asked trying to keep my voice under control.

"I-I-Its, just that, I-I Don't like dark caves that well. Yea, that's right". She said stuttering a little wither out of Awkwardness or embarrassment. Still figuring out which one it is.

"Hey! You better back off sister if you know what's good for you! He's mine, you got that?!" The sound of Julie's voice got our attention as she and Runo were, and I shit you not. In a catfight of words. I hope no fists are involved. "Don't tell me what isn't mine ya big flirt!" Runo barked. Since I couldn't see them it made it all the funnier.

"Oh I'm a flirt? I am so not a flirt…oh by the way, nice hair". Julie shot back at her with a smirk. Runo was pretty much seething from this and I couldn't help not to try and stifle my laugh.

"Is it bad that I'm kinda enjoying those to fight? Even though I can't see them?" I said trying to get myself together. Then screaming stop me from laughing as we saw Julie, Runo, Dan and Marucho bolt past us and hit a rock wall. But the wall fell forward and revealed a hidden chamber with a Crystal on the ceiling.

"Whoa, that I didn't see comin'". I said aloud. "This is the Place". Drago said as he Tigrerra, Gorem, Preyas and Skyress were began floating and were glowing their attributed colours. The room was engulfed in bright light preventing us from seeing what's going on. As the light dimmed for only a brief moment I could see that everyone save Alice and myself were in a trance and floating mere inches of the ground glowing the colour of their respected Bakugan.

"How come we're not effected like they are?" Alice asked me. "Maybe because Leonidas is from the Doom Dimension, and wasn't born in Vestroia. I mean it makes sense right?" I stated as I looked at Leo. "That is the most logical solution Connor". He said agreeing with me.

"But Monarus was from Vestroia, how-," "Just being near Leonidas has made me stay here with you. He has the negative energy within him from the Doom dimension after all". Monarus said stopping Alice in her tracks.

As the light faded the guys were released from their trance. "What happened to you guys?" I asked but it fell on deaf ears as we heard rumbling of the cave we were in and knew it wasn't good news. "Everyone to the exit now!" I said taking Alice's hand and sprinting for the cave mouth. "Go! Go! Go!" I called to them as I ran with the rest of the Brawlers behind me while rocks and stalactites fell from the ceiling.

As we rushed out of the cave mouth the entrance had been sealed off by rubble which almost crushed us in the process.

"That was too close for comfort". "You can say that again Marucho". Dan said to the youngest of the group. "There has to be some link between this valley and Vestroia and we have to figure out what that link is". Shun stated. "It could be some portal to the Bakugan world".

"But how did it show us Vestroia?" Runo asked.

"And I guess Alice didn't see it because she doesn't have a Bakugan". Dan said as a matter of fact, but realised something. "Wait, did you see anything Connor?" He said as everyone looked at me. "See what? All Alice and I saw were the five of you floating off the ground looking like you lot were possessed". I said.

"You didn't see what we saw?" Julie asked me. "No nothing, I'm just as surprised as you guys are". I clarified.

"What surprises me is the rate in which Vestroia is being destroyed". Drago said to us.

"Hey what do you think you're doing down there?"

We looked to the direction of the voice to see two hooded figures and then they jumped down to our level and then tossed their hoods away to reveal Billy the number 10 ranked player and Komba the number 6 ranked player. Julie seemed to know who they were by looking at them.

"Billy what on earth are you doing here?" She asked him. "I wasn't aware that this remote area was inhabited". Marucho said.

"Yeah these are my neighbours Billy is the blonde one and that's Komba". Julie introduced. "Hey Brawlers what are you doing all the way out here snooping around?" Billy asked rudely, shocking us but me, not as much.

"Wait a second you losers up for a little game?" Komba asked as he and Billy revealed to have the one thing that showed us their full reason on being here. "Look Doom Cards!" Runo Exclaimed.

"So you must be Masquerades lackeys?" Dan seethed. "Why did you team up with that creep Billy?" Julie asked in a shocked expression. "Because your friends here are wimps". He stated simply. "Yeah we're gonna give you a lesson in Bakugan, so which one wants to lose first?" Komba said in a confident tone.

"HEY PUNKS!"

Everyone turned to me showing that I wasn't too pleased by their attitude. "You better watch your tone of voice, otherwise you better be ready to back it up with more than just words". I said as I'm sure the Brawlers took a step back besides Alice as she stood there shocked expression. "That's might tough talk coming from you…Aussie". Billy said insultingly as the Brawlers gasped.

"Watch it mate. If there's one thing you guys don't wanna do, is piss of an Australian. We get real~ nasty when we're provoked". I said smirking which made Him and Komba real back a little. "Who is this guy think he is anyway?" Komba asked. "Check you're Bakupod mate". I stated with my arms crossed and he did so. I saw his eyes go wide and show Billy who had the same reaction to his.

"You're Connor Sharp! The number 1 ranked player in Australia, and number 7 in the word". Billy stated pointing at me. "Why are you with these losers? When you can be in the winner circle?" He asked confidently as if he can convince me that easily. "These 'losers' you call are my friends. And it really gets under my skin when you insult them. Besides, shoving your friends aside for fame and thinks they're better than everyone just disgusts me to no end". I stated taking a few steps forward.

"I think it's time to teach you punks some manners". I stated taking out a Gate card from my pocket. "If you're battling Connor, I want in, let's tag team". Julie said mimicking my actions in which made me smile. "I ain't gonna stop ya Julie, the more the marrier".

"FIELD OPEN!"

The canyon around us then began to change into the Bakugan battlefield, the rest of the Brawlers were transported along with us instead of being left behind. I then knew what was going to happen next. "DOOM CARD SET!" Billy and Komba tossed the Doom cards in their possession onto the field and the purple waves then emitted before disappearing.

"GATE CARD SET!"

The four of us tossed out cards onto to the field and enlarged themselves, two brown, a green and a red. Now the battle begins.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! SUB-TERRA HYNOID STAND!" Billy a made the first move and had released a Hynoid, a wolf-like Bakugan onto his side of the field.

 **Hynoid enters battle at 310 G's awaiting opponent.**

"I'll soften him up for ya Julie, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I said to the Subterra brawler as I made my move. "AQUOS JUGGERNOID STAND!" I called as the Tortoise Bakugan stood before Billy's Bakugan.

 **Aquos Juggernoid power level 380 G's.**

"GATE CARD OPEN! SUBTERRA NORMAL!" Billy called as the area around us then changed to a plain, similar to the ones in Africa.

 **Hynoid power increase to 360 G's.**

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! DESERT THUNDER!" Billy's Hynoid then started running around Juggernoid in circles.

 **Hynoid power increase to 460 G's.**

"How do you like that? My Hynoid's running circles around you and your Bakugan can't even keep up!" He boasted in which I just scoffed at this attempt. "I'm not impressed double digits. ABILTY CARD ACTIVATE! SHELL SHOCKER!"

X  
Shell shocker: Ability Card

Colour: Green

Effect: If there is a difference in 100 or more G power. Your Opponent's Bakugan will drop 100 G's.

X

 **Hynoid power decrease to 360 G's.**

Juggernoid then tucked himself inside his shell then started spinning in a circle and water then stared to appear and create a whirlpool stopping Hynoid in his tracks and was caught inside before being swept out by the water and returned at Billy's feet as I caught Juggernoid. "You still got a lot to learn mate". I said to him.

"I thought you were using Pyrus Bakugan!? Not Aquos!" Billy said in disbelief. "Heh, why sanction yourself to one attribute when you can master all 6 of em?" I smirked in response.

"My turn!" Komba called as he then got ready. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! VENTUS EL CONDOR STAND!" A green light appeared on the battlefield and a Tiki head with skinny arms and legs emerged from it.

 **El Condor enters battle at 340 G's.**

"Oh an over grown Tiki. Care to do the honours Julie?"

"With pleasure Connor! BAKUGAN BRAWL! TUSKOR STAND!" Julie then made her move as she then tossed an elephant like Bakugan on the field. 'Interesting'. I thought as I looked at my Bakupod.

 **Tuskor enters battle at 350 G's.**

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! NOSE SLAP!" Julie commanded as her Tuskor then turned its attention to Komba's El Condor "This ability allows Tuskor to attack any Bakugan on the field, and I'll choose your El Condor!" Tuskor then reeled its massive trunk back and went in for the attack on the Ventus Bakugan.

"ABILTY CARD ACTIVATE! BLOW AWAY!" Komba then made his move as Tuskor was surrounded by a tornado. "This card brings your Tuskor to my gate card and thus negating your ability". Komba said as he wasn't done yet. "GATE CARD OPEN! VENTUS NORMAL!"

 **El Condor power increase to 440 G's.**

"El Condor Attack!" El Condor then went in for the kill and struck Tuskor, a portal opened to our right and Julie's Bakugan was sent to the Doom dimension. "No". I said quietly at the horror of seeing this for the first time. I never had this issue with Masquerade sending Bakugan to the Doom Dimension and Marduk never uses the Doom Card. But seeing it for real…it's horrible.

"Tuskor!" Julie cried as the portal closed on Tuskor.

"You'll regret that!" I called to them. "That's what happens when you play in the big leagues! GATE CARD SET!" Billy responded as he threw a Gate card down and then tossed his next Bakugan. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! SUBTERRA WORMQUAKE STAND!" The ground then became a small pit of sand and a giant worm like Bakugan emerged from it. "Alright, if that's how you wanna play, fine then. BAKUGAN BRAWL! JUGGERNOID STAND!" I then tossed Juggernoid on my card.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! EL CONDOR STAND!" Komba tossed his EL Condor where Juggernoid was. "GATE CARD OPEN! HEAVY SURF!"

 **Juggernoid power level increase, 520 G's.**

X  
Heavy Surf: Gate Card

Colour: Silver

Effect: Increase Aquos Bakugan by 140 G's

X

"Ability Card activate, SOLAR PLEXUS! This card negates your Gate Card and decreases your Bakugan's G power by 50". Komba Stated, then I checked on Juggernoid.

 **Juggernoid power decrease to 330 G's.**

EL Condor did the same attack that it had done with Julie's Tuskor and the Doom dimension portal opened then Juggernoid was sucked in. "Juggernoid NO!" I called as the portal closed. "I can't…I can't believe it". I said with shock apparent on my face as Komba then caught his Bakugan in his hand. "Looks like you're over groan turtle was no match for El Condor". He smirked, but when he looked at my face he then knew he fucked up.

"What you did was unforgivable! From now on, expect no mercy from me!" I barked at them in which Komba and Billy reeled back at but quickly recovered from it. I then turned to my partner. "Make em Pay Julie!"

"You can count on it! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RATTLEOID STAND!" Julie tossed a Rattle snake Bakugan onto the field and I can see this going with various tactics even with the Bakugan defeated. Let's hope it won't be defeated.

 **Rattleoid enters battle at 300 G's.**

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! CYCLOID STAND!" Billy made his move and a Bakugan which had it in its name was a cyclops and wielded a large stone hammer. Cycloid was facing Julie's Rattleoid.

 **Cycloid enters battle at 370 G's.**

"GATE CARD OPEN! CHARACTER!" Julie Commanded as she opened her gate card.

 **Rattleoid power doubled to 600 G's.**

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! LEFT GIGANTI!" Billy called as Cycloid's left hand enlarged itself and slammed down on Julie's Gate Card, destroying it completely. "Oh no I forgot about that move!" She said in shocked realisation.

 **Rattleoid power decrease to 300 G's.**

"Now Cycloid attack!" Billy called to his Bakugan as Cycloid struck Rattleoid with his hammer and sent Julie's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. "Rattleoid!" Julie cried out as she then broke down into tears. Gorem then floated in front of her to comfort her. I walked up to Julie and put my hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "I promise Julie, I will make them pay for their actions". I stated firmly.

"Thanks you two. You're sweet". She said getting back to her feet. "Allow me to start now. GATE CARD SET!" I said as I tossed another Gate card onto the field. I looked at my Bakugan and nodded at what I was going to do, and they nodded back. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! DARKUS ROBOTALION STAND!" I called as My Robotallion rose to battle once more.

 **Darkus Robotallion power level 400 G's.**

"How about less talking and more brawling!" Komba then tossed his next Gate Card. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! EL CONDOR STAND!" EL Condor then appeared on his Gate card. When Julie's turn came around she grabbed Gorem and got herself ready.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! GOREM STAND!" Julie had tossed Gorem onto Billy's card with Wormquake.

"GATE CARD OPEN!" Billy Commanded.

 **Detecting new battle, Wormquake power level 340 G's, Gorem Power level 380 G's.**

It didn't seem to do anything since Gorem defeated Wormquake without a trouble. Then something was off when Gorem didn't return to Julie. Then it hit me. "Gorem get outta there!" I called to him but it was no use since the card was the Frozen Quicksand card and it sucked Gorem up leaving just his arms and head.

"It's like I told you, I'm the Subterra master, and I dominate earth!" Billy boasted. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! CYCLOID STAND!" Cycloid had returned onto the field and was ready to finish the job.

" **Adios Gorem!"** Cycloid laughed as he raised his hammer to deal the final blow.

"Oh no ya don't! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! SWITCH TELEPORT!" I called.

X

Switch Teleport: Ability Card.

Colour: Green

Effect: Switch positions with another Bakugan but your Bakugan will be removed from play.

X

When Cycloid brought his hammer down he didn't Get Gorem and Gorem was moved to my Gate card. However Robotallion landed at my feet. "Connor, you sacrificed Robotallion for Gorem?" Julie asked with sock and confusion. "I can't take on these guys alone now can I?" I smiled.

"GATE CARD SET! What a waste of a Bakugan. BAKUGAN BRAWL! VENTUS BEE STRIKER STAND!" Bee Striker had emerged from the gate card on Komba's turf.

 **Bee Striker enters battle at 380 G's.**

But Julie knew what he was planning and tossed Gorem onto El Condor's card. "No way I'm falling for that again!" Julie said.

"GATE CARD OPEN!" Komba thought he had the advantage but Julie was one step ahead of him. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! MAGMA PROMINENCE! This changes the attribute of your Gate Card to earth!" Julie smirked

 **Gorem power increase to 480 G's.**

Gorem had wiped the floor with El Condor for all the trouble it had caused and was sent back to Komba's feet.

" **You don't control the earth element. You feed off of it!"** Gorem stated as he was returned to Julie. Now it was my turn. "Ready Leo?" I smirked. "I'm ready partner!" He said as he changed to ball form. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I called as I tossed Leo onto where El Condor was. "Rise, LEONIDAS!" And a second later, a red light came to the field and Leonidas emerged with a mighty roar and at the same time shocking our opponents at his sheer power he showed.

 **Pyrus Leonidas power 510 G's.**

"GATE CARD OPEN! QUARTET BATTLE ACTIVATE!" Komba called as another Bakugan was tossed from his side and Gorem was called over into the battle. Komba's Bakugan was known as Harpus if I remember correctly.

 **Harpus enters battle at 470 G's.**

" **I'm Harpus!"** The Ventus Bakugan laughed manically. **"Looks like it's just me and you lizard boy!"** She taunted. **"Laugh all you want Harpus but I'll get the last laugh!"** Leonidas snarled back.

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! FEATHER STORM!" Komba had just bumped up Harpus's power level.

 **Harpus power level increase to 670 G's.**

"I'll add my own special! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! ALPHA BLASTER!" I commanded.

 **Leonidas power doubled to 670 G's, total power of Leonidas and Gorem 1050 G's, Harpus and Bee Striker total power 1050 G's, battle is tied.**

"Julie we need to break the tie. Use an Ability card to buff all Subterra Bakugan, I have an Idea". I said to her and she nodded. ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! SANDSTORM!"

X

Sandstorm: Ability Card

Colour: Blue

Effect: Increases any Subterra Bakugan by 100 G's.

X

"My turn! ATTRIBUTE SHIFT! SUBTERRA!" I commanded as my ring then began to glow brown and Leonidas's appearance began to change as well. His skin was brown whereas his wings and claws became a lighter brown instead of gold.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

"Leonidas can change his attribute?! How is that possible?" Dan asked completely shocked. "He's stealing my ability! How dare he!" Preyas said angrily but Marucho grabbed him with both hands to get a hold of his Bakugan. I thought Preyas was the only one who could do that?" Runo said with confusion.

"There's a lot we don't know about Leonidas, but Connor having that ability to change his attribute is definitely unheard of!" Drago stated. "Yea but, what if he isn't some ordinary Bakugan?" Runo theorised as they all looked at Leonidas's Subterra form. Alice however had a good idea on how Connor's Bakugan was able to do it. 'Since many Bakugan were sent to the Doom dimension it makes sense that Leo isn't constricted to one attribute. But I'm sure Connor will have an explanation for that'. She thought to herself.

* * *

 **Change in power detected, Subterra Leonidas and Gorem power level increased to 1250 G's.**

"ATTACK!" Julie and I called as Gorem merely squashed Bee Striker like the bug it is and Leonidas had charged up a beam from his mouth. **"You're finished Harpus! ALPHA BLASTER!"** Leonidas had then fired his built up energy and struck Harpus down resulting in us winning the battle and catching our Bakugan.

"YEA!" The other Brawlers cheered. "Now there's only just Cycloid left to defeat!" Drago said knowing that we have the advantage and the two of them are reduced to Billy's Bakugan.

"How the heck were you able to do that? How did you change your Bakugan's attribute?!" Billy called with anger and confusion. "You see Leonidas has the special ability to shift between the six attributes, and isn't constricted to one". I smirked. "And you call yourself the 'master of earth', finish em off Julie!" I said to my partner.

"It's in the bag Connor! BAKUGAN BRAWL! GOREM STAND!" Julie had then tossed Gorem to where Cycloid was standing.  
"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! RIGHT GIGANTI!" Billy called as he activated another of Cycloid's ability cards and his right hand grew along with his hammer.

 **Cycloid power increase to 470 G's.**

Cycloid then starts Bashing Gorem's shield and he loses 10 G power with every swing he makes. When Cycloid made his last swing his hammer broke and was left standing on 380 G power.

"Finish this Julie!" I called to her. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! MEGA IMPACT!"

 **Gorem power increase to 480 G's.**

Gorem cocked his fist back and slammed it into Cycloid's face sending him back to ball form at Billy's feet and a second later the field disappears. "That's our skill talking!" I said with a victorious gesture. "That was fun, I'm glad you came around to your old self". Julie said offering her hand to Billy who just smacked it away. "Get off your high horse, you just got lucky". Billy snapped. "But Billy..." "Your Bakugan are mine next time and don't you forget it-," "You better watch your tone mate otherwise I'm gonna get real nasty. Besides you're gonna pay for your actions for what you did to my Juggernoid". I snarled as I cracked my knuckles making Billy and Komba Gulp. "And to Julie". I said taking a glance at her before looking back at them. "So get lost now. I won't ask twice".

Billy and Komba walked off but Julie was in tears for her friend. I keeled down and pulled her in for a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you.

* * *

 _Hey, Dan here and coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers, we decide to fuel up after a bit of Bakugan action, but forget food, looks like one of the Brawlers is a spy. But all the fingers are being pointed at Connor and his Bakugan, and Alice is quick to defend him on a moments notice, what happened between those two? But things get even more heated up when Runo challenges Connor to a Battle to prove he's innocent and to spill some sort of secret she found out about him if she wins. When Connor battled Billy and Komba with Julie he does raise a lot of questions along with his Bakugan partner, Leonidas. Why is Alice so defensive about Connor and his Bakugan? Who will wind between Him and Runo? And will we find out about Leonidas? Tune in next time on Bakugan Battle Bralwers: Complexity!_

 _BAKUGAN BRAWL!_

 _See ya there!_


	5. If that's what it takes!

**Hello, hello Brawlers and welcome back to Bakugan Battle Brawlers Complexity! Now I apologise for the late upload, the site has had some upload problems and I guess where you can see where I' getting at. But better late than never right?**

 **So I won't delay you guys any longer. So enjoy!**

 **BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

* * *

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

 **Complexity**

 **What are you gonna do? The Odds are stacked against you! Backed against the wall, gotta give it your all!**

 **This is that final stand! The Power's in your hands!**

 **TWO WORLD COLLIDE! ON THE INSIDE! YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT! BEFORE IT'S GONE! GONE!**

 **THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

* * *

 **The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...**

 **If that'st what it takes!**

* * *

After the battle I had with Julie against Komba and Billy this afternoon things have been a little bit, uh how do I say this? Un-motivating, I guess? Julie was at home and needed some time alone to gather her thoughts, the Brawlers were having Dinner in the main area of the jet. Me? I told them I had eaten already in which I did and…Well I needed some time alone as well, and recently I haven't been in the best of moods as of late…I mean friends ditching others for fucking fame just never sets well with me and it was best if I wasn't near anybody if I blew up in their face when they didn't deserve it.

But that wasn't the only problem.

I had gotten a call from a member of the family and…augh. Let's just say it was a less than pleasant conversation over the phone. So that was also another reason why I'm just thinking by myself and lookin gout at the moon through the window.

"Connor?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I looked at Monarus who got my attention and Leonidas. "Yea?" I replied.

"Is something wrong? You've been quieter than usual". Monarus stated in which I looked at her before sighing. "Been better Monarus. Been better. Just things have been a bit crappy lately and all you can really do is wait it out". I said before looking back out the window with little care in my voice at the moment. "Connor while you've been thinking to yourself, I overheard the Brawlers talking among themselves and, well they say you might be spying on them". WHAT?!

"Don't spare any detail. Tell me how it went down". I asked walking over and sitting on the bed where my Bakugan were residing on the nightstand.

* * *

(Moments ago)

" _I went to the main area to see how everyone was coping after the battle this afternoon when I overheard them talking about you"._

" _Wait what are you saying Runo?" Alice asked with uncertainty._

" _I'm saying is what purpose does Connor have coming with us anyway? He's only here because Dan thought it was a good idea to have him tag along". Runo stated as Dan then spoke up._

" _He took on Shuji and Akira by himself without breaking a sweat and he saved Alice from this Marduk guy, not to mention he and Julie beat Komba and Billy in a tag team. Why would he be spying on us if he's helped us out so far?" He asked the blue haired Haos member of the team._

' _Oh no, this isn't good'. Leonidas thought to himself as he continued to listen in. Even though it was wrong but having people talk behind Connor's back about him is one of the things he hates._

" _When I overheard them saying that you might be a spy I knew I had to listen in and hear what they had to say"._

" _All I'm saying is that doesn't he even raise a little suspicion? He's ranked number 7, he has a Bakugan that no has even heard of, and Leonidas can switch attributes much like Preyas can. These are all literally red flags no one is seeing but me!" Runo replied with her tone of voice rising. "I agree with Runo, Dan". Shun spoke up in a monotone voice as all attention was drawn to him. "Connor battle's unpredictably and if he was spying on us he'd have some sort of ace up his sleeve to send all our Bakugan into the doom Dimension. We should approach this problem delicately"._

 _As this was all going down, Leonidas saw Alice looking down with an expression that showed she was trying her hardest to not to say anything wrong. But if one were to look at her it would look like she was in thought, but Leonidas saw through it and knew what she was really thinking unbeknownst to the rest of the Brawlers._

" _Well I hate to admit it but Connor and Leonidas do have the answers to the questions we have. But how we get the answers is still something that won't be easy. We don't want to be sending the wrong message". Marucho said as he adjusted his glasses. "C'mon guys cut the dude some slack! He went out of his way to help us out-," Dan said as Runo then interrupted him. "How do you know he's not working for Masquerade Dan? He's heard of him and right below him is Marduk, If Billy and Komba are working for him. What's to stop Connor from joining him?"_

 _When Dan heard that he was conflicted on what to believe now that Runo pretty much smacked him in the face with the possibilities that were put on the table._

' _This is just getting worse and worse by the minute'. Leonidas thought to himself._

" _I know he's not a bad person!" Leo's train of thought was snapped by Alice finally speaking up in Connor's defence. "If Connor was with Masquerade he wouldn't have taken me in and saved me from Marduk. If he was bad, why would he do all that? What would he gain in working with him? Connor isn't the person to have complete power and rule all those beneath him I just know it!"_

 _All the Brawlers were shocked by Alice's tone of voice being that of a mother scolding a child for doing something they shouldn't have. Alice then realised how she got her point across she stood up and sighed. "Excuse me". She said in an embarrassed tone and walked out of the room and not knowing she passed Leonidas as well._

* * *

(Now)

I can't believe it…they think I'm a spy, even though I'm only here just by tagging along. I'm not even part of the Brawlers! "After everything I've done for them, and this is how they thank me?" I said clearly pissed as I wondered the room trying to keep my anger in check. "Well…clearly I'm not wanted around here by the sounds of it". I said with a scoff.

"Connor hang on a second, Dan was defending you but Runo was the one who had him all conflicted. Not to mention Alice stood by you even though it was clearly three against one. So don't be too quick to judge if they confront you about this matter or if you ever bring it up". Leonidas said to me. I took a deep breath before shaking my head and looking back at them.

"I stuck my neck out for them and this is what I get in return. Talk about ungrateful". I muttered the last part as I sat on the bed. After all the struggles I do for the Brawlers name and all I get is suspicion in return, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, I should've just steered clear and never made myself known to em.

I turned my attention to my Bakugan and saw a third one next to Monarus and Leo, it was a Pyrus Attributed Bakugan but it was different in personality from the other two. The Bakugan opened up and all attention was on the newest member. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see ya but what's gotten your attention?" I asked the Bakugan as it pointed at all of us by facing us one by one and spinning around before facing me. "Our conversation?" I asked and the Bakugan nodded its head in response. This particular one doesn't speak like Monarus or Leonidas, Leo told me he lets his actions speak louder than words and I gotta tell ya he really does and I've gotten the hang of understanding him in his ball form. Kinda. "Well I guess you listen quite well more than anything. What do you suggest I do to prove my innocence?" I asked him and his response was going in ball form and face Leo before rolling up and pooping out stay still for a solid second before facing me.

Then I got the picture.

"Bakugan battle?" I asked and he nodded in response. "I dunno mate, is there any way to avoid it?" I asked and he rotated from side to side saying 'no'. "Well, I guess I should be prepared for the inevitable right? Will you help me out?" The Bakugan then nodded its head in response and curled up into ball form and I picked him up. "Well there's only one deck that'll work for you my friend". I said aloud.

"Connor, you said that was a last resort deck, or if only needed when necessary". Monarus asked me. "Well I guess this counts as necessary wouldn't you agree?" I replied as she sighed and nodded the best way she could in understanding. "Just…just don't go overboard ok?" She said as I nodded in response and went to collect the appropriate cards and Bakugan for the deck.

* * *

I walked out of the jet without the Brawlers noticing and I was overlooking the canyon below me in the cool night with the stars out in the sky. It's very peaceful. I placed the three Bakugan on a rock next to me and pulled my phone out and let some music started playing. I've always done this whenever I feel like I need to express myself in a particular way or need to get something off my chest. As the song was about to hit the first verse I then started to sing along with the song being played.

 **[Now Playing-Nothing worth saving-Dangerkids]**

 **.**

 **I've been waiting for so long**

 **For you to complicate me**

 **And I can't bear to watch these scars**

 **Turn into something breathing now**

 **Could you be the one that saves me**

 **From the nothing I've become?**

 **Or if you're done…**

 **.**

 **Throw me away**

 **Cause everything breaks**

 **We're someone's mistakes**

 **And I guess that nothing is changing**

 **Help, I'm just not myself, I'm caving**

 **You make me feel like I'm nothing worth saving**

 **.**

 **I've been waiting for so long**

 **For you to come and break me**

 **And I know it hurts to say goodbye**

 **But it's worse to fade away**

 **I'm sorry I could never save you**

 **Or change the way I felt**

 **You're somebody else**

 **.**

 **Throw me away**

 **Cause everything breaks**

 **We're someone's mistakes**

 **And I guess that nothing is changing**

 **Help, I'm just not myself, I'm caving**

 **You make me feel like I'm nothing worth saving**

 **.**

 **Have you ever felt lost? Do you hardly sleep?**

 **If you've ever said yes then permit me to speak**

 **You know that every song starts with a single sound**

 **And to fly, give it up if it weighs you down**

 **And every now and then they try to bring me back**

 **You're not using me, so get used to that**

 **Cause if you push me down, I'm gonna push you back**

 **And that's that**

 **.**

 **Throw me away**

 **Cause everything breaks**

 **We're someone's mistakes**

 **And I guess that nothing is changing**

 **Help, I'm just not myself, I'm caving**

 **You make me feel like I'm nothing worth saving**

 **.**

 **I've been waiting for so long**

 **(And I'm nothing worth saving)**

 **Help, I'm just not myself, I'm caving**

 **You make me feel like I'm nothing worth saving!**

 **.**

 **[End Track]**

As the song ended I let out a breath before I heard someone walk up behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Alice who had a surprised expression on her face. "Uh, hey Alice…um. What are you doing out here?" I asked her rubbing the back of my neck as she sat down next to me. "Well, I guess I lost my appetite at dinner and just needed some time away from the others. Why are you out here though?" she asked me as she finished answering my question.

"Well, I needed to clear my head with everything that has happened today. I got a call from a familiar somebody who I thought had wanted nothing to do with me, and the fact that I heard about the others are pointing the finger at me for spying on them". I answered in which I saw her tense up. "Yea, Leonidas overheard everything when he was going to check up on you guys. Maybe I shouldn't have come along…I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea now that I think about it". I said looking down. I felt something on my hand and saw that Alice had put hers on top of it.

"I know you're not a spy Connor, you did everything in your power for us and never asked for anything in return. I just want you to know that you have my support. You saving me from Marduk was more than enough to show me that you're not working for Masquerade. If you ever need to talk or anything at all. I'm right here". She said to me. I'd respond to that but having your face red as a Pyrus Bakugan wasn't helping.

"T-thanks Alice, really. It means a lot". I smiled softly as she did so in return. I then felt our hands hold each other and it felt…nice, and warm at the same time.

"Who did you end up talking to?" She asked changing the subject. "Well he and I were close once but, after a fallout we…didn't really leave on the best of terms if memory serves right.

"Who is he?" She asked. "Well-,"

"Hey Connor!"

I was interrupted as we both looked behind us and saw Runo along with Dan following behind her. "I wanna ask you some questions and you better answer the truthfully". She said pointing at me as I stood and picking up my Bakugan. "Or what?" I replied with my arms folded. "What are ya gonna do Runo?" In response she pulled out a card and it pretty much said for itself. "Really?" I asked with a brow raised. "You do realise that I'm ranked number 7 in the world, right?"

"Oh I'm aware, just as much as I'm aware that you're working for Masquerade. So the jig is up". She stated. I merely just shook my head before responding. "You really need to look before you leap Runo. What's it gonna take to convince you otherwise?" I said to her. "If you win I'll admit you're innocent. If I win…you tell us everything you're keeping from us, that includes Leonidas as-," "I'd rather not bother. I don't have time for childish act Runo". I said cutting her off. "So o just drop it".

"Well I'm sure Jay wouldn't mind".

Ok that made my eyes widen. Before shooting a glare at her. "How do you know that name?" I asked dangerously. "I checked the ranking and he's ranked number 8 on the board, just, behind, you. Now I won't say anything as of now but I won't tell anyone. If you win of course". She smirked.

"Runo this isn't a good idea". Dan said telling her to try to see reason. "I know what I'm doing Dan, so just leave it to me!" She snapped back before looking at me.

"You know what? Screw this! You wanted a battle blue hair? You just got one. But expect no mercy from me!" I barked back as I pulled out my Gate card as well. "Oh and for the record let's just say I'm not afraid to battle a girl if that's what you're implying". I smirked. "Prepare to lose spy!"

"FIELD…OPEN!"

* * *

 _Hey all! This is Monarus and coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Runo has challenged Connor to a battle and will be proven innocent if he wins of course. However Connor may be a little rusty with his battling skills, It showed with Marduk and i Guess he wasn't wrong about that but I know Connor will win! Although with Tigrerra battling with Runo things get really messy when she comes onto the field. But if I know Connor he's got just the Bakugan to take on the Haos Tiger, and it's not Leonidas. Who will Connor use against Runo in the battle of fire and light? You'll have to find out on Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Complexity!_

 _BATTLE ON BRAWLERS!_

* * *

 **There we have it everyone! And yes I am aware of the cliffhanger, but just bare in mind that the next chapter is an entire Bakugan Battle! So that should make up for it...I hope.**

 **Regardless, the new Bakugan besides Leonidas and Monarus will be introduced in the next chapter and might even surprise you of what it is. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story and the direction it's going in. A bit of feedback can go a long way!**

 **So until then, I'll See ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	6. Bakugan's Roar!

**Hey Brawlers! And Welcome Back to Bakugan Battle Brawlers Complexity!**

 **Now I'm fully aware that I'm late with this update but I have a good explanation. I had to sit a little course for work and I needed to get it done today so I had very little done last night. So I needed to get it out of the way before I finish this. For those who've been following me for a while, consider Monday my latest at when I upload.**

 **So I won;t waste any of your time. You got a chapter to read, and a Bakugan Battle to see! Enjoy!**

 **BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

* * *

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

 **Complexity**

 **What are you gonna do? The Odds are stacked against you! Backed against the wall, gotta give it your all!**

 **This is that final stand! The Power's in your hands!**

 **TWO WORLDs COLLIDE! ON THE INSIDE! YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT! BEFORE IT'S GONE! GONE!**

 **THIS IS BAKUGAN!**

* * *

 **The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...**

 **Bakugan's Roar!**

* * *

The Field then came into view as Alice and Dan were pulled into the battlefield along with us. Dan was watching from Runo's side of the field whereas Alice was on my side.

"GATE CARD…SET!"

We then tossed out our cards onto the field as they enlarged in a Red and Yellow light before diming down. "Care to go first Runo?" I asked her in which she just scoffed before responding. "I'll let you do the honors!"

"You're funeral, BAKUGAN BRAWL…SUBTERRA SAURUS STAND!" I called sending my earth Bakugan onto the field.

 **Power level 340G's, Awaiting opponent.**

"So you using a Subterra Bakugan? Well, I got just the thing for him! GAT CARD SET!" She called as she then tossed her next gate card next to mine. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" She then launcher her Bakugan from her shooter and it was headed straight for her other card, completely ignoring Saurus. "HAOS MANTRIS STAND!" The light then revealed her Mantris who stood ready for battle.

 **Haos Mantris Power level, 370 G's.**

"What's her game? She could've went for Saurus and tried her luck knowing her". I muttered. But she didn't, must have something up her sleeve for her to force me into fighting on her own terms". I then looked at Mantris and the gate card it was standing on and I have a rough idea on what she has planned. 'I only have one of these in play so I just hope it's enough to negate her gate card'. I thought before taking my next Bakugan.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL…DARKUS ROBOTALLION STAND!"

 **Darkus Robotallion power level 400 G's.**

I called forth one of my strongest Darkus Bakugan to the field right where Mantris was and the battle had started.

"I got you now! GATE CARD OPEN! CHARACTER!" Gate card had been played and her Mantris blades then began to glow yellow increasing the total power of her Bakugan. Mantris then went for the kill.

 **Mantris Power level increased to 570 G's**

"Nice try, ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! LIGHT SAPPER!" I commanded.

X

Ability Card: Light Sapper

Colour: Blue

Effect: Siphon your opponents Haos Bakugan by 100 G's, if your Bakugan is a Haos or Darkus the effect is doubled.

X

 **Shift in power detected Haos Mantris power decreased to 370 G's, Darkus Robotallion power increase to 600 G's.**

"Squash em Robotallion!" I called as Mantris attacked Robotallion but the giant Robot like Bakugan caught the blades of Mantris and fired a blast of energy from its chest destroying Runo's Bakugan completely having me declared the winner of the round. Robotallion was sent back to my hand and Runo's Mantris was sent back to her feet.

"H-how?" She asked in a shocked expression. "Did you really think I wouldn't see it coming? Having a power level lower than my Bakugan was just screaming, use a powerful card on me and over power them. Light Sapper is the Ying to Dark Drinker's Yang, they work the same way except one drains Light attributed Bakugan and the other drains Dark Attributed Bakugan". I stated on how I wiped the floor with her.

"Grrr, you haven't won yet! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" She then tossed her next Bakugan onto where Saurus was. "RAVENOID STAND!" The Bird Bakugan emerged from the yellow light and faced the bipedal Triceratops Bakugan.

 **Haos Ravenoid power level 310 G's.**

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVEATE! G POWER INCREASE!" Runo activated her ability card in which her Ravenoid was now surging with power and grew stronger.

X

G-Power Increase: Ability Card

Colour: Blue

Effect: Your Bakugan gets increased G-Power based on its attribute.

X

 **Haos Ravenoid power level increase to 370 G's.**

"You're mine Connor!" Runo Smirked. In which I smirked even harder. "Guess again blue hair! GATE CARD OPEN! TRICKY GATE!"

X

Tricky Gate: Gate Card

Colour: Copper

Effect: The Bakugan with the lowest G power automatically wins the battle.

X

"YOU'RE mine now Runo!" I called back as Saurus was returned back to me and Runo's Bakugan was at her feet once again. "What Happened!?" She yelled in frustration. "Simple, when I activate the Tricky Gate, Gate card the Bakugan with the lowest Power level Wins the battle hands down. You practically just gave me the win right there!" I explained to her.

"Connor I must remind you that she has Tigrerra on her side. She won't be an easy opponent when she's on the field". Leonidas said floating next to me as Monarus was next to him. "I know, that's the problem, I may need to take a dive first to test her strength before I can go full force". I replied.

"Connor just giving one battle to her can mean a whole game changer. Just, be careful in what you do ok?" Monarus stated clearly nervous about my next move. "Monarus is right Connor, I've seen Runo use Tigrerra many times before and she doesn't back down when her back's against the wall". Alice said stepping in. "Don't worry guys…" I said looking over my back with a smile. "Trust me". I ten looked back towards the field and pulled out another gate card.

"GATE CARD SET!" I then tossed the card onto the field and expanding it for the next battle. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!" I tossed my Robotallion into the field to make it convincing for Runo to strike where he is, I doubt I can win this one but I can make the choice to take the dive or not.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Runo then fired her shooter sending out her last Bakugan of the game. "TIGRERRA STAND!" The Yellow light made itself appear and from the light Tigrerra made herself known and stood on the battlefield with a mighty roar.

 **Tigrerra recognised, power level at 340 G's awaiting opponent.**

"So this is Tigrerra in her prime huh? I'll admit I'm impressed". I stated.

"I wouldn't be if I were you, because your winning streak ends here!" Runo Called back. 'Ok time to go to work'. I thought before making my move. "ABILITY ACTIVATE ROBOTALLION ENFORCEMENT!" I called tossing the ability card at my Bakugan and he began to glow purple with energy.

 **Robotallion power level increase 450 G's.**

"Oh no ya don't! ABILITY ACTIVATE! HAOS FREEZE!" Runo called out which made my eyes widen. 'Even if I used the ability or gate cards, it would've been for nothing!' I thought as Robotallion's power was dropped down to its base level. Tigrerra then slashed at Robotallion sending him back to my feet as Runo caught Tigrerra in her hands with a prideful smirk. "Bet you weren't expecting that were ya?!" She smirked at me in which I looked down a little knowing that Runo played me like a fiddle. I then Picked up Robotallion. "You were great there pal, I'll finish it from now on". I muttered as I stowed him in my pocket. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, ya still gotta beat me!" I called back to her.

"Well let's wrap this up shall we? GATE CARD SET!" Runo then tossed her Gate card on the field. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! TIGRERRA STAND!" She then tossed her guardian Bakugan on the field once more but I know that this will be her last. I then looked at my third Bakugan and saw that he was rearing to go.

"Ready little buddy?" I asked him and in response he changed to ball form and I took him in the palm of my hand. "OK then". I muttered before looking back up. "This is for the win!" I stated with fire in my eyes. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I called as I tossed my Bakugan on the field right where Tigrerra was.

"PYRUS HYDRANOID STAND!"

From the red light, a dragon emerged from it and roared into the air. It was a spitting image of Masquerade's Hydranoid but it was in Pyrus, not Darkus. Its fangs were orange and its skin was red as lava. I can tell that each member of the Brawlers is shocked to see this Bakugan in my possession.

 **Pyrus Hydranoid power level 450 G's.**

"How did you get a Hydranoid!? This pretty much screams you're working for Masquerade! It makes sense!" Runo said once again jumping the gun like she does. "If you wanna know that much Runo ya gotta win against him in order to find out!" I called back.

"Ok, I will! ABILITY ACTIVATE! CUT AND SABER!" She called as I remember that being Tigrerra's ability card. Tigrerra then started glowing yellow with energy and immediately dashed in my direction. Oh if she only knew what's coming next.

 **Tigrerra power level increase to 540 G's.**

"Not so fast Runo! ABILITY CARD ACIVATE! CHAOS OF FLAMES!" I called as Hydranoid's back then had fire coming from the back and roaring at Tigrerra and glowing red with Pyrus energy.

 **Pyrus Hydranoid power increase to 650 G's.**

"Finish em off Hydranoid!" I called to the dragon Bakugan as a ball of fire was built up from his mouth and fired in Tigrerra's direction. Tigrerra was hit with the blast and was sent back to Runo's feet defeated. Hydranoid was surrounded by fire and roared victoriously before being sent back to me. "Game over Runo". I said as I caught Hydranoid in my hands. "It's over".

The field then disappeared and we were back outside Marucho's jet and I can tell that Runo was shocked beyond belief and Dan knew this was a bad idea from the start, yet she didn't listen to him and she paid the price for her actions. I sighed and walked up to her with Alice close behind. I kneeled in front of her and she looks up at me. I pick up Tigrerra and hand her to Runo. "Now do you understand why I'm with you rather than against you?" I said as she then looked at her Guardian Bakugan before letting me help her stand up. "I want to bring down Masquerade as much as the next person along with Marduk, but I can't do it if you guys don't trust me. If you guys watch my back, you can definitely count on me to watch yours". I promised as Runo had a smile formed on face but looked down in shame.

"I'm. I'm sorry for accusing you of being a spy Connor. I guess after what happened with Julie I didn't want to take any chances". She apologised. "I didn't mean it, I was on edge and-," "Runo". I interrupted. "Its fine, you just leapt before you looked and I get it. I met several people who are like that. But just remember, the next time we battle, it'll be as friends". I smiled and Runo smiled in response.

"But the next time, we'll beat you for sure". Runo said with confidence. "I'll hold ya up to that Blue hair". I smiled back, knowing that this issue has been put to rest and now Runo and I are closer as friends.

* * *

After the battle with Runo everyone had decided to call it a night, tomorrow we'll continue our search for the infinity core but we're running out of places to look. But tonight has been a real eye opener, sooner or later we'll need to tell the Brawlers about Leonidas and myself included. Runo kept her word and didn't tell the others but I get the feeling she knows something about Jay. We didn't leave on the best of terms but…yea.

'All this thinking is not doing me any good. I'm gonna need to stretch my legs a little'. I thought as I stood up and looked at my Bakugan, namely Leo and Monarus. Hydranoid prefers being in the box with the others and only comes out when he feels like he needs to. I quietly opened the door and walked out of the room and into the lounge room of the jet and sat down on the couch. Still wrapping my mind around that this jet is big enough for this.

I just ran my hands through my hair and wondered how I was going to tell them about the things I knew. But telling the truth is never easy and I don't feel any better the longer I keep them hidden. 'Just my luck'. I thought sarcastically. But my attention was drawn to the direction of my room and saw someone in the shadows. "Couldn't sleep either?" I asked the figure, they stepped into the light to reveal itself to be Alice.

"No, I heard you near your room and want to see if you're ok". She asked quietly not to wake the others. Alice sat down next to me and had my full attention. "It's about that secret isn't it?" She asked in which I nodded in response. "Connor you need to tell them, just talking about this isn't good for you and you know it". She said putting a hand on my back. "I know Alice but, I can't tell them at the wrong time. Only when the time is right, besides I feel like some more things back home may catch up to me eventually like Marduk did. It's something I gotta do myself so that you don't get caught in the crossfire". I said to her in which she nodded in understanding. "We should get some sleep, don't wanna wake up too tired to get out of bed now do we?" I smiled as we then walked back through the hallway and I was about to open my door but Alice stopped me, getting my attention again.

"I-Is it…ok, if I-I sleep next to you tonight? I'm just worried a little more than I usually am". She asked timidly making me blush a few different shades of red. "I-I mean if it bothers you-," "No, no, no, no it's fine, just…didn't see that coming really. By all means". I replied as I let her in first as I closed the door behind me. We both hopped into bed and I pulled the covers over us but we had our backs to each other so we didn't make things even more awkward between us. As the silence came for roughly 5 seconds I decided to break it.

"Alice". I whispered trying not waking up my Bakugan.

"Yes?" She replied turning over to face me but I looked back and turned over to do the same.

"I just want to say thank you". I said in which she seemed a little confused about. "For being there for me, and keeping the secret. You're amazing and you're always there for your friends. I can't be thankful enough for that". I asked but I'm pretty sure I can see her go pink a little.

"It's no problem Connor. I'm glad you saved me from Marduk when you did". She smiled back and I smiled in return. We both felt our eyes getting heavy and I yawned after. "G'night Alice". I said to her. "Good night Connor". She smiled as she closed her eyes and I followed shortly after, and letting sleep take me.

* * *

 _Hey there everyone, it's Leonidas and coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers, We finally find information about the Infinity Core all the way in Germany after searching for it in Bakugan Valley. However If there's one thing I know in my time nothing is as it seems, and I was right. We're met with the third ranked Bakugan player in the world Called Klaus Von Hertzon. He challenges Marucho and Preyas to a battle in which Connor, Monarus and I see for ourselves. Not only that bit he's working for Masquerade. Will Marucho and Preyas overcome this obstacle with our help? Or will they suffer like the rest that been defeated by the Doom Card? Find out next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Complexity!_

 _Battle on Brawlers!_

* * *

 **Man this was a doozy to do. And I feel ashamed that I missed my upload schedule a little, and my Aussie brothers will notice this since we're a day ahead of those in the states and all. Anyway the battle with Klaus and Marucho will go differently like it did in the cannon but it won't deviate from it. I'm trying to stick to the cannon as much as I can.**

 **And yea, the Idea of a Pyrus Hydranoid came to me right after making the last chapter.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave me your thoughts on how I'm doing Bakugan some justice since it kinda went off the radar for a while and disappeared. I hope you enjoyed and until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	7. BFF Best Friends Forever

**Hey there Brawlers and Welcome back to Bakugan Battle Brawlers Complexity!**

 **Right now we're beginning to get to the good stuff of the series with the meeting of the 3rd best Bakugan player in the world, Klaus.**

 **Now this was getting close to nearly being delayed due to me playing several other games such as APEX Legends, Starlink Battle for Atlas and Warframe, but with this done I can rest easy fro a bit but I feel that next story upload which is on my profile might be a bit tricky. But enough outta me I hope you enoy the latest chapter of this nostalgic series!**

 **BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

* * *

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Complexity

...

What are you gonna do? The Odds are stacked against you! Backed against the wall, gotta give it your all!

This is that final stand! The Power's in your hands!

TWO WORLDS COLLIDE! ON THE INSIDE! YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT! BEFORE IT'S GONE! GONE!

THIS IS BAKUGAN!

* * *

The Bakugan Battle Brawlers In...

 **B.F.F.: Best Friends Forever**!

* * *

"Augh man, why does fate kick us in the balls?" I asked as we all sat down on the couch in exhaustion. After several hours of looking for the infinity core our luck has come up real short as we found nothing leading to it, ever since I beat Runo to prove my innocence to the team that I wasn't a spy I've felt better than last time. However I get the feeling Shun still suspects me but I can't change everyone with the snap of my fingers. Even in that timeframe Julie seemed a lot better now after the battle with her childhood friend Billy.

But right now…

"Quite the vocabulary Connor". Runo said with a brow raised.

"I'm Australian, what do you expect?" I shrugged with a smirk on my face.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there are any leads to the infinity core at all". Alice stated.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Dan cried.

"Come on, don't get upset Dan". Julie said

"Julie, we are all upset". Gorem said to her.

"Yea but we're not as immature as Dan! Every time something doesn't go his way he freaks out!" Runo stated taking a jab at the Pyrus Brawler.

"Wouldn't you feel the same way Runo?" I asked rhetorically with a brow raised and she didn't seem to argue that I had a point to what I was saying to her. "But I can understand what you're getting at Dan, but being impatient can get ya into trouble, and that is the last thing we need right now. There has to be another way to approach this". With everything coming up with squat we don't have any idea on where else to look. However when I looked towards Marucho but he was at the end of the table which had…is that Takoyaki?

"They're best when their hot! Go on Dig in!" He exclaimed happily as everyone's mood went into a complete 180. I mean as long as it keeps the teams moral up I ain't complaining.

"Hey Marucho how did you learn to cook all this?" I asked him.

"Well we watched a lot of cooking shows on TV. They were really inspiring". He answered.

"Do you think I could get the recipe?" Alice asked.

"Sorry that's our little secret. That and 30,000 other viewers". Preyas said which made me roll my eyes in amusement. We then all tug in to the food that the two of them had cooked for us and everyone was quite happy and a lot better than the mood from before. At times like these worry just washes away and being among friends is something to be treasured.

After the meal we had all went to our rooms to retire for the night, I then went over to my nightstand and pulled out a picture that had me, Mum and several of my friends back home in Australia. But my attention was drawn towards boy who had blond hair and wore a blue hoodie and grey cargo pants who was next to me with a smug grin on his face making me smile at the good times that we had.

"I miss those times". I said to myself as Leonidas saw the picture as well. "Whenever we had a Bakugan battle we always went to our fullest to see how strong we could get". I said but my smile faded. "But now…I dunno".

"Have you ever talked to him?" Leonidas asked.

"A few days ago, he refuses to say no but I'd rather settle it on my own terms. He's changed since the last time I saw him, I just hope he hasn't changed too much now that I think about it". I said as I out the picture back in the drawer and closing it up and laying on my bed. Wait a tick…

"Where's Monarus?" I asked sitting up facing the Pyrus Bakugan.

"She said she needed to take care of something. What it was I'm not too certain of". He answered in thought. "Then again Monarus has her reasons". I then laid back down on the bed as I stared at the ceiling wondering what my little butterfly Bakugan could be up to at this hour.

'I wonder what she's doing'. I thought to myself with a brow raised.

* * *

As the girls were washing up the dishes from tonight's meal they didn't see a small certain Haos Bakugan slip into the kitchen, the said Bakugan overheard something concerning her Australian friend.

"So Alice tell me, you've been spending a lot of time Connor lately is there anything that's caught your eye?" Runo asked as the red haired girl looked at her friend in confusion. "Oh come on you know what I mean, do you like him?" Runo smiled but it made Alice click and her cheeks went pink.

"I-it's not like that. He's just been a good friend and-," "Ooooh someone's in love!" Julie said out of the blue startling the poor girl. "No wait that's not it!" Alice said quickly trying to convince them that wasn't the point she's trying to make.

"The how come you weren't in your bed one night? I looked everywhere for you being the best friend I am I found you leaving Connor's room. You sure there's nothing like that between the two of you?" Runo asked with a smile.

"Now, now girls leave her alone". A fourth voice called out as they then looked on the table to see Monarus.

"Monarus? What are you doing here?" Julie asked the question on their minds.

"Well I decided to do a little roaming of my own when I couldn't help but overhear you girls talking about Connor. So I just thought I'd stop by and see what the fuss was about". She said making the room go silent. "What? Can't a little Bakugan like me get some gossip?" She asked flapping her wings.

"Well, we may think that Alice might have a little crush on Connor~" Julie stated.

"Oh yea I figured that out day 1". Monarus said casually shocking two of them but Alice was more embarrassed now that the little Haos Bakugan said it out loud. "Look, in case you didn't notice I'm pretty sure that Connor has a crush on you too Alice. I mean really after noticing it the first time round and seeing how you to interact with each other, I mean the pieces kinda fell in place". Alice was at the point she could admit it out loud but she stayed silent to avoid anything that might come out to embarrass her even more. But there was some reassurance that she now knows that Connor likes her too. "Look Alice. I know that Connor likes you he's just not if you feel the same way, the way I see it just give him time and I'm sure he be in the same boat as you".

"Are you sure Monarus?" Alice asked with uncertainty. If the Bakugan could smile…she'd be smirking confidently.

* * *

"Hey guys come here a second!" Dan called us to the lounge room as we all gathered to hear what he had in mind.

"What's up Dan?" I asked him.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I feel like we should ask for information about the Infinity Core on our website". He said making us think that he was thinking straight.

"Dan didn't we talk about this? If we do that the chances of our enemies figuring out what we're up to is quite high". I said to him saying that it might not be the best of ideas. "I feel like the risks outweigh the rewards here mate".

"Like Connor said it's risky". The Haos brawler stated.

"I agree with Connor and Runo Dan". Alice agreed.

"I'm all for the idea". Shun spoke making us face him. "Even if we keep our act together unnoticed, information is still going to be leaked". He pointed making a very solid point when I thought about it. "So I feel that we should go on the offensive. We've tried everything else haven't we? So let's stick our necks out and see what happens". He smiled which was quite rare for him.

"Alright, so who's with us?" Dan smiled as the rest were uncertain said yes. I merely nodded in agreement seeing Shun's side of the spectrum as the message was posted I'm certain the percentage of this being a trap was extremely high but I know that with Leonidas with us and the combined power of all the brawlers we'll be able to pull though whatever is thrown our way.

When the morning came around we had gotten reply not even 24 hours later which didn't seem like a coincidence in my books. The location that the message was sent from is in Germany, however when we got there…I wasn't expecting a freaking castle.

"That's where we're going? Somebody pinch me". Dan said in shock.

"I was about to ask the same thing dude". I replied. "Well no sense in waiting around huh?" I said aloud in which everyone agreed as we then touched down and made our way to the front door. "Seeing it up close makes this place a bit more intimidating I think".

"Has anyone found the doorbell yet?" Dan asked as the doors had opened all on their own.

"Uh…open sesame?" I shrugged taking the lead with Shun close behind and the rest of the gang following suit. "With all this suit of armour you'd think this guy is a collector of some kind". I said aloud.

"Well you're quite right my friend". A voice said that got our attention, but who the voice belong to was someone I never thought we'd have to run into. "Welcome Brawlers, please make yourself at home".

"You're the one who contacted us?" I asked.

"Yes, please forgive the mysterious nature of my message. My name is Klaus Von Hertzon". He said introducing himself.

"Translation, the 3rd best ranked Bakugan Player in the world". I said aloud.

"You're serious Connor?" Marucho said in which I nodded in return.

"I'm flattered that you know of me. And I know your Marucho, and your Bakugan is Preyas who possesses the Aquos attribute". He said before looking at me. "And you're Connor sharp. The top player in Australia and ranked number 7 in the world, and your Bakugan is Leonidas, which is quite fascinating due to him being quite the enigma".

"Someone's done their homework, but why is the real question". I stated with my arms crossed.

"Heh, to be honest I've been wanting to go up against the Brawlers for quite some time now". Klaus confessed. I bloody knew it.

"So you dragged us all the way here so we could battle? And you were lying about having information about the Infinity Core?" Dan said clearly pissed at Klaus's real intentions.

"How dare you! A real gentleman would never have done that!" Alice cried.

"I think his definition of a Gentleman is clearly different from yours Alice". I added.

"You're mistaken, I will indeed fore fill my promise. Provided that you win against me". He challenged.

"If that's what you want then I'll gladly accept". I said but Marucho stopped me.

"Wait Connor, I'll take this one". He said to me. "His favourite Bakugan is Sirenoid who possesses the Aquos attribute much like Preyas does".

"You're certain Marucho?" I asked him as he turned to me.

"Don't sweat it, we'll eat these two for breakfast!" He smiled.

"That's right! With a little fruit garnish and everything". Preyas added.

"Well if that's the case at least let me tag along for the ride". I stated as the two of them agreed. We then looked towards Klaus and we saw he had the exact same Shooter as Billy and Komba. "You're working for Masquerade? I though you couldn't sink any lower but you proved me wrong by the looks of things. Meaning you also have the damn Doom card as well". I snarled.

"I assume you still accept the challenge?" He said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"FIELD OPEN!"

Both their cards shined blue as I put my hand on Marucho's shoulder so I'd be pulled in as well leaving the rest of the gang behind as Klaus set his Doom card.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Marucho had then made the first turn going for his card. "Make this one count old buddy, LIMULUS STAND!" The Crab fish looking Bakugan then emerged from the blue light.

"Rather a cautious start. Testing the waters are we?" Klaus said as he raised his shooter. "Guess that means it's my turn. BAKUGAN BRAWL! STINGLASH STAND!" The scorpion Bakugan then emerged from his Gate Card. Nothing happening yet.

 **Limulus power level 320Gs**

 **Stinglash power level 350Gs. 30G advantage.**

"Please, please put me out there! I wanna show this arrogant snot who's boss!" Preyas begged to Marucho who smiled.

"Alright Preyas! Go do some damage!" He said as Preyas was loaded into his shooter. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I could've sworn Preyas say Yeehaw as he was launched. "PREYAS STAND!"

" **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BABY!"** Preyas called as he emerged from a pillar of water. **"So I hear ya wanted to me? CHANGE OF ATRABUTE! SUBTERRA!"** Well Preyas does like to be dramatic. **"Please Pardon the intrusion. But did someone order a butt kicking?!"**

 **Preyas Undergoing attribute change.**

"So this is the attribute change I've heard about. Interesting". Klaus said.

"Watch this! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! AQUOS AND SUBTERRA DIAGONAL!" Marucho commanded.

 **Preyas power level increased to 400Gs**

" **I'll take ya down with just one little punch!"** Preyas taunted as he was glowing brown with Subterra energy.

"Now that won't do now won't it? Then I'll have to tell you about the Infinity Core". Klaus smiled. "GATE CARD OPEN! SCAPEGOAT!" The Gate Card then activated as I already know the effect.

"You plan on stopping the battle Klaus? Scared?" I taunted. "The player that shot their Bakugan on the gate card first can either continue the battle or stop".

"He's correct, and I choose to stop this battle". Klaus said as both Stinglash and Preyas returned to their respective players.

 **Battle Terminated.**

"Look at em run! This guys is a whole lot of feathers and not a lot of Chicken!" Preyas taunted…or tried to.

"What?" I asked him with a WTF look.

"I mean he is chicken uh-," "What's that? You think I'm running away from you? I just can't be bother to battle a kid and his two bit comedian sidekick". Klaus taunted.

"TWO BIT COMEDIAN!?" Preyas fumed.

"Preyas he's egging you on!" I said to him.

"Just goes to show you seemed too afraid to fight someone who had a higher power level mate". I taunted myself.

"Well if that's how you see it then…GATE CARD SET!" He replied as he set his card down. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! SIRENOID STAND!" Oh boy, we've got our work cut out for us! Sirenoid was the definition of a Siren of the sea being practically a mermaid.

"Oh boy". I muttered.

" **Pleasure to meet you Children".** She said softly but it was intentional since she's based off a siren.

"Wow, she's Gorgeous". Preyas awed as he came out of ball form.

"Ha! I'm so glad you approve of her. But she's more than just a pretty face". Klaus stated. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! DIVE MIRRAGE!" Oh no.

"Marucho! She's going after Limulus!" I warned him as Sirenoid dove into the card as if it were water and swam under the card Limulus was on but it came too late as she was already behind Limulus.

"GATE CARD OPEN!" Marucho called but nothing happened. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Preyas Gulped.

"Something's wrong my Gate card won't open!" He answered.

"Dive Mirage renders the Gate card into water making it useless". Leonidas stated the reasoning for Marucho's card. Sirenoid then wilfully dragged Limulus into the whirlpool she created and Marucho's Bakugan was dragged into the Doom dimension.

"As the saying goes, every rose has its thorn. And she has a really big fucking thorn". I seethed.

"You're quite correct Connor". Klaus said still with that bloody smile of his.

"I won't let you get away with that!" Marucho called as he tossed another Gate card down. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! JUGGERNOID STAND!" With Marucho's Bakugan on the field Klaus's turn was next.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! TERRORCLAW STAND!" Klaus's Crab Bakugan stood on the field waiting for an opponent. If we have any chance at beating Klaus we need to throw him off.

'If Klaus is expecting them to use different attributes to gain an advantage, we may need to hold off on transformations until we can back him into a corner'. Thought before looking at Preyas and Marucho. "Guys you need to make him think he knows what you're going to do, then throw him off when he least expects it". I advised which gave Marucho an idea.

"Let me in Pilgrim, I'll get revenge". Preyas said wanting to get in the fight. "This. Is for Limulus!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! PREYAS STAND!" Marucho called as Preyas was back on the battlefield for the second time, and I have an idea on what Marucho might have up his sleeve. "ABILITY CARD ACITVATE! AQUOS OVERCHARGE!" Marucho called.

X

Ability Card: Aquos Overcharge

Colour: Red

Effect: If you and your opponent have Aquos Bakugan on the field, your Bakugan's G power is doubled.

X

 **Preyas Power level increase**

With this trick Klaus half expected for Marucho to have Preyas switch Attribute, but going with a simple Aquos double effect threw him off. Leaving Preyas the winner of the battle and Terrorclaw at the lower power level.

" **I'm so hungry I can eat a horse! But I think I'll have a crab instead!"** Preyas smirked as he charged at Terrorclaw and full on drop kicked Klaus's Bakugan as Preyas won the fight being sent back to Marucho.

"Now that was satisfying. Good job fellas". I smirked as both Preyas and Marucho were glad that they came out with a win against Klaus.

"I'm impressed, you actually managed to throw me off. But don't think you'll be so lucky the next time!" Klaus Stated as it was now his turn. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! STINGLASH STAND!" His Blue scorpion was now facing Marucho's Juggernoid.

"GATE CARD OPEN! HEAVY SURF!" Marucho called even thou all Aquos Bakugan are buffed, Juggernoid has the advantage. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! DEPTH TORNADO!" Juggernoid then started spinning creating a twister of water.

 **Stinglash power level increase to 590Gs.**

 **Juggernoid power increase to 670Gs. Juggernoid has advantage.**

"Now it's my turn! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! ABYSS RULER!" Klaus then plays his ability card which made me check both Bakugan's power level.

 **Stinglash power level increase to 690Gs.**

Stinglash had done the same thing however the creased power level completely overpowered Juggernoid's sending him to the Doom Dimension…much like my Aquos Juggernoid.

"Juggernoid No!" Marucho cried as Stinglash was sent back to Klaus.

"Put me in quick!" Preyas said as Marucho didn't hesitate to do so

"GATE CARD SET!" The young Aquos brawler then set another Gate card down for Preyas to land on. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! PREAYS STAND!" Now Preyas was on the battle field for round 3.

" **Alright! It's time to kick some-,"** Preyas stopped himself as all our attention was towards Marucho.

"If I let you fight Preyas there a good chance you'll…" He could finish that sentence, meaning that we caught on what he was trying to say.

" **Please don't think about that".** Preyas said sadly. "But I-," **"Now listen to me Marucho".** Preyas interrupted. **"I admire you because you're a strong battler. But I also admire you because you're caring".** He stated firmly yet kind at the same time.

"I'm strong and, caring?" He asked.

" **That's right. You have to be caring to be strong. And you have to be strong for those who have fallen".** After hearing those words Marucho seemed more confident now.

"You're right Preyas. To back down now their sacrifices would have been pointless. I don't know what I'd do without you Preyas, so let's do this thing!"

" **That's what I wanted to hear ya say!"** Preyas said happily before turning towards Klaus.

"While your touching display has warmed my heart-," "Didn't know ya had one". I said interrupting him. "But the dinner hour approaches. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Klaus then fired his Bakugan…behind Preyas? "SIRENOID STAND!" Oh no not Sirenoid! With what he had in mind Klaus activated an Ability Card which a second later Sirenoid then started playing the small harp on her staff, meaning this was and ability exclusively to her.

"This is the Ability Card Anthea Musa. Once her opponent has heard her beautiful but deadly song, it's over. That Bakugan will be pulled into the doom dimension". Klaus explained Preyas then started walking towards Sirenoid.

"Preyas don't listen to it! Block it out!" I called to him from our side of the field. However it was futile no matter how hard he tried to resist he could stop.

" **Come Preyas. Come a little closer, do not be afraid of the water".** Sirenoid beckoned.

" **But it hasn't been an hour since lunch!"** He responded as he then had a foot in the water.

"NO!" We all cried for our friend safety.

"Once he set foot in the water, there's no turning back". Klaus said with a feral smile. "His fate is now sealed".

"No! Preyas!"

"Fight it mate!"

" **I-I can't".** He cried back as the water disappeared…So did Preyas.

With the field closed bringing us back to earth, even with me here trying to help I couldn't do a thing to help Preyas's demise. When Klaus announced himself the victor everyone was shocked that Marucho lost as Runo came up to him.

"Unfortunately I don't think you ever see each other again". Klaus stated.

"As you cared in the first place". I said stepping up getting his attention. "Picking on people is one thing…but when you mess with my friends you better be ready to pay for the consequences because I'll be damned if I let you get away with that!" I sneered.

"Is that a threat?" "DAMN RIGTH IT IS!" I barked back.

"Give him back". I then heard Marucho get my attention. "I'll do anything but you have to give Preyas Back! There's no on in the universe that could ever replace him!" He cried.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do as you ask. Your Bakugan has been sent to the Doom Dimension. If you wish to place Blame, then blame your own weakness". He said before turning around. "Good day to you". He said before a Portal opened up in front of him and walked through it.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Marucho roared as he chased after him with Runo close behind.

"Guys! Wait!" I called as I shot after them. But all I saw after that was black.

* * *

 _Hey all! Connor her and coming up on Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Marucho, Runo and I kind of gotten lost after Chasing Klaus. Sheesh how big is this place? To make matters worse we're challenged by Julio, the number 4 ranked Bakugan Player! And It looks like Runo is fuming that he thinks he's the Haos expert and wants to teach him a lesson. Wait a second, how the hell did you get here Dan?! regardless you guys ain't pushing me to the side ling on this one! Not after what they did to Preyas! Alright Leo and Monarus, time to show this macho man how we do it down under! Tune in next time for Bakugan Battle Brawlers Complexity!_

 _BAKUGAN BRAWL!_

 _See ya there mates!_

* * *

 **Well we can all agree that we were all gob smacked by Preyas being sent to the Doom Dimension. Now I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll see what I can do. S I hope you enjoyed and be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story as a whole. A bit of feedback can go a long way, so until then, I'll see ya Next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
